It's My Family
by amazing Aisha
Summary: Tapestry of beautiful moments of Damon and Elena in-between the ending and epilogue of ( For Richer Or For Poor).
1. Prologue

_**It's My Family.**_

_**Prologue.**_

_**Author's Notes.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**_

_**Hey everyone, after a long time I am returning back and with my new story which is based on one-shot chapters of beautiful moments that comprise in-between ending and epilogue of (For Richer Or For Poor) I hope you love it as much as you love its previous stories.**_

_**Special Note.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my dearest friend Carol who was there for me in my hardest time, thank you so much, Carol, for your love and support and Happy birthday dear friend I hope you and all my readers enjoy this story. Last but not least this chapter is dedicated to my father and my family who became mine and each other strength as our lives go on.**_

**(After the end of Epilogue)**

As first rays of the sunrise spill through windows which wake Damon up from his peaceful slumber.

For few seconds he just smiles as he remembers his birthday celebration previous night and then felt warm arms around him making him smile widely as he recalls passionate lovemaking he made to his wife after she emerges from closet dressed in a sheer nightgown.

Damon watched his wife who sleeps peacefully in his arms. As much he wants to kiss her awake he restraint himself because he knows how tired his wife was and despite what she says they both are not as young as they used to be.

Still, he won't trade a single moment of their long and beautiful life, he loves and cherishes each moment that he got to spend with her and their family as it grew big.

Damon turned his face around to see the wonderful tapestry painted on their wall that is filled with countless pictures of beautiful memories that he lived over the years and it was far easier to get lost in these pictures as he remembers each and every moment behind them.

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go, prologue chapters, the first chapter will be first memory that I got a request from one of my readers if you want to see any particular memory please tell me, I am open for suggestions. Also, send me your reviews to motivate me to write more and more.**


	2. First Words

_**First Words.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you Scarlett 2112, .dis Karma, Damonfangirl, Anne 1994, Happy Gilmore, Orions Belte, Ella Termaine, A Jay 1208, Tia Salvatore, Taffy Marie and my guest reviewer thank you so much for your lovely review and thank you to those readers who follow or favourite this story.**

_**Special **__**dedication**__**. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend and sis Sohela and Damonfangirl who requested this memory and for their birthdays. Happy Birthday to you both.**_

_**(Zenia's First Words)**_

Tuscany weather in April is one of the pleasant time of the year, on a sunny day like one Damon found himself on construction site staring at the development of their new home.

In a few months, their new home will be ready and even though they will be leaving Tuscan this summer he plans to visit this home as much he can with his entire family.

"Mi scusi signore? The Architect he pointed rushed towards him.

"Si?"

"L'appaltatore si lamenta delle dimensioni del garage, afferma che copre lo spazio non necessario."

He couldn't help but laugh at this complain.

"Devon, Informa quest'uomo she Questo Garage appartiene al proprietario di D.S.S e sarà il mio posto preferito in tutta la casa, quindi qualsiasi spazio non necessary verrà comunque utilizzato come mio spazio personal."

Damon tapped his architect back and then felt his phone buzz, the screen lit with his wife's text.

Once he was done reading it he excuses himself and told him to carry on as he heads towards his car.

The drive took ten minutes but he made it in seven as he parked outside boutique and saw his wife carrying his daughter and one man behind her who was carrying three garment bags in his hand.

"Where is Bon Bon? He asked as soon she settle in his car. "Enzo took her for lunch date so I told her to leave as we finished final fittings for my maid of honour dress and Zenia's flower girl dress ." She replied and then lean in to give him a sweet kiss.

"Da! Ma! Ca!" Both of them break away to stare at their ten months old daughter who kept repeating these three broken words as she tried to reach out for them.

"Yes sweetie, we are going for a drive in Dada's car." He beamed at his daughter as he ruffles her curl hair.

Turning around he starts driving but he saw his wife laughing while shaking her head. "What?"

Glancing back at their daughter who was busy playing with her small cupcake toy she proceeds to remind him of their month's old argument. "You know she could mean to say, Dada, Mama and Cake but you are adamant about the third word being Car instead of cake."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes, ever since their daughter starts saying these three words together they both were arguing about what her third word meant.

"Sweetness, I love you and as much as I love your cakes there is no way that our daughter will say her third-word cake rather than the car. I mean she is Zenia Salvatore for God sake and we Salvatore are passionate about our cars."

It was Elena turn to roll her eyes. "She is my daughter too and us Gilbert women are passionate about our cakes and besides we don't know for sure what Ca stands for as she hasn't spoken her first full words yet."

He watched his daughter through the mirror and have to agree that as much he adores her broken words they both were looking forward to her to say her first words.

"Car or Cakes doesn't matter to me as long she says Dada and then Mama first." Elena's face lit up and she reached out to caress Zenia's cheeks. "Say, Mama."

Zenia stared at her with her beautiful blue eyes but instead of saying anything she made baby noise as she tried to reach out for her. "You better hurry up Da, our daughter is getting fussy in her car seat."

"Almost there, sweetie." Minute later he parked outside their temporary house.

A staff member rushed to get their door as he grabbed his daughter who looked really happy getting out of her car seat. He felt small chubby hands on his neck as his daughter rest her head on his shoulder. "Come, princess, it's time for your nap."

He walked straight towards her nursery and gently laid her down on her crib. He was tucking her in a blanket when he heard Elena's voice from their bedroom. "Damon your phone is ringing."

Laying kiss on her forehead he heads towards his bedroom and saw his wife holding his phone out for him. "Hello."

"_**Hey Damon, it's Ric." **_He smiles hearing his friend voice after so many days.

"Hey Ric, how are you? is everything okay back home?"

"_**Everything is fine here but we are facing some problems with our French department and Julian really needs your help there."**_

Damon rubbed his head and then watched his wife who was busy putting her garment bags in the closet. "How long will they need me?"

"_**Two days at most, one day if you take Enzo with you."**_

"No, he is busy with his wedding preparations, I will go by myself just mail me details and arrange my jet." After that, they talk for a few more minutes and by the time he said bye to his friend he felt arms wrapped around him.

"When you are leaving?" his wife asked in a dejected voice. "As soon as my bag will be packed? Julian needed me there A.S.A.P and sooner I will leave the sooner I can return."

She sighed in understanding and kissed him for few seconds before reluctantly pulling away so she can help him in packing.

"I wish, I didn't have that stupid test." She mumbles as she finished packing his bag.

Her husband smirked at her before kissing her cheeks playfully as he told her in teasing voice. "Get used to it Mrs Salvatore. Business trips are part of business man's lives and most wife dutifully packed their husbands bags and send them off with a huge smile on their faces."

"Really? 'Mr I won't be able to stay away from you' yeah right!" She scoffed before grabbing lapels of his jacket. "You better hurry up back Salvatore or I will find some Italian hunk for me."

To her surprise, he growled before kissing her passionately. "There is only one Italian hunk for you and that is me."

He saw her eyes darkened and he was about to do more than kissing her when his phone ring again. "Save by the bell." He breathed against her lips as he picked his phone. **"**_**Sir your Jet is ready."**_

He knows that it's time to leave so holding hands with his wife he walked towards nursery and to his dismay, Zenia was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

He stopped Elena when she moved to wake their daughter. "Let her sleep sweetness otherwise I won't be able to leave her."

Luckily his wife understands and moves aside so he can kiss their daughter goodbye.

"Take care of each other, I will be back as soon as possible."

With one last glance, he left with heavy heart, already missing his precious girls.

**##########**

"Damon you could leave in the morning, there is no need for you to take jet back this late at night." Julian tried to reason with him but Damon shakes his head as they reached towards his car. "I want to surprise my girls besides I missed them so much to wait for a few more hours.

With that he waves him goodbye and settled in the car, already looking forward to seeing his girls again.

It was beautiful morning as sun rays spill from windows but that didn't wake Elena, it was soft lips against her own lips she felt that break her slumber.

For a few minutes, she thought it was a dream because her husband wasn't due to return till late in the evening but then those familiar lips brush against her skin forcing her to open their eyes. "Damon."

"Good morning gorgeous." He watched confusion replace by happiness as his wife yank him back in her arms. "How?"

"I handled the problem as fast as I can and once everything was settled down I rushed towards jet to get back to my beautiful wife and daughter."

Seeing her beaming face was worth late-night trip and now his eyes turned towards nursery to see his daughter. "Go, she missed you a lot, she kept saying Da while searching for you, even during face time she was quite restless and wanted to reach out for her Dada."

They both got up and made their way towards Zenia's Nursery. Their daughter was waking up as she tried to sit on her own.

"Zenia." Damon cooed at his daughter and at his voice, her face turned towards him. For a few seconds, she watched her father and then brilliant smile form on her lips as she grabbed bars to bring her closer.

He was about to reach out for her when. "Dada!

His hands froze mid-air while his wife gasps beside him, already reaching for her phone to capture this moment.

"Did she just

?" He asked still in disbelief but apparently, his daughter was impatient to reach for him. " Dada! Dada!"

"Oh my God! Damon look our daughter said her first words!" Elena was crying and yet jumping with joy as she took pictures and make a video.

Damon finally grabbed his daughter who was still chanting Dada, Dada and he felt his heart could burst with joy.

Elena watched as her husband cried in happiness while prepping their daughter face with kisses.

At that moment she didn't care if her first words were Dada instead of Mama because she knows that the bond they both share is out of this world.

It seems Zenia finally sense her mother presence because her next words came out loud and clear. "Mama! Dada! Ca!"

Elena was bursting in fresh tears as her husband reached for her and talked in the video that was still recording. " Thank you, Zenia, today you gave us great joy as you spoke your first-ever words.

He kissed both his girls forehead before he added. "Now please speak more words so we can finally understand what you meant by Ca."

It was beginning of many beautiful and sentimental pictures and videos for Salvatore's and as recording ended they can hear Elena Salvatore voice loud and clear. "Your Dada is Goof."

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go, first chapter and memory of this story. I hope you like it. Please send me your reviews to motivate me to write more and more and if you have any suggestions or request for their special moment do tell me.**


	3. Dual Birthday

_**Dual Birthday.**_

**Author's Note.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Delana4ever25, Happy Gilmore, Tia Salvatore, Srabanti Karmakar, A Jay 1208, Damonfangirl, Ella Termaine, Orions Belte, Anne 1994, Taffy Marie, hey. it's. karma and my guest reviewers who review this story also thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

**(Damon and Zenia birthday)**

It's been a month since they return from Italy. It took six months but their house construction was finally finished and although she loved her new home she was happy to return back to States.

Elena only took one day to settle back in her home and then she jumped into preparation for her daughter and husband first dual birthday. It still seems like yesterday when their daughter was born as a gift to her father's birthday. She can never forgive the joy she and her husband felt as they held their angel for the very first time.

Right now Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah and Bree were gathered in her living room as they go over for birthday plans.

"So how is wedding planning going on?" Rebekah asks Bonnie as they took a lunch break.

"I'm taking a break from all that for my God daughter's birthday preparation but after that, I want all your help for my wedding preparations."

"Have you set date yet?" Bree asks to which Elena replied. "Its February 7th, it will give us eight months to plan her perfect dream wedding."

"Not to forget to give us time so Rose can get back into shape and most importantly by that time our flower girl can walk herself down the aisle," Caroline added while tickling Zenia who giggles while squirming away from her aunt.

By the dinner time, most of her preparations were finished and Elena couldn't wait for that day to arrive soon.

**###########**

On the early morning of June 24th, Damon was sleeping peacefully when he felt soft lips on his neck, forcing him to open his eyes. "Wake up birthday boy." His wife greeted him seductively in her birthday suit as she straddles his waist.

Watching his wife naked on top of him as she trails kisses all over his chest was enough to chase his sleep away, soon he flipped his wife under him and make her squeal in delight as he kissed her passionately while slipping inside her warmth.

"Best wake up call ever!" He happily declares making his wife kissed him back before wrapping her legs around his hips as he thrust deep inside her.

"Happy birthday Damon." Her voice was breathless and yet she managed to smile at her husband who was making love to her with so much enthusiasm.

For a while, nothing else matters as they both relish in each other bodies and as soon they reach their pleasurable high Elena bit his shoulder to muffled her screams.

Meanwhile, Damon couldn't control himself as he shattered in her arms. "Elena! Gosh! I just love you so much!" He groaned while laying his head on her shoulder as he tries to control his breathing.

Soon the sun was shining brightly through windows and even though they were both contents with staying rest of the day in each other arms, they still got up for their daughter to start their day.

Once showered (Which they take together on her husband's insistence) and dressed they both walked together in their daughter's nursery.

For a few minutes, both parents just stared at their one year older.

Zenia has been growing healthy, happy child. Her blue eyes lit up whenever she is surrounded by her favourite people and not to forget her two favourite things of all that she called the same.

It took about a whole month for them to understand, that apparently Zenia refers both car and cake as "Ca". The only difference was that their daughter speaks "Ca" as in-car more around her father because that's what he had been teaching her non- stop.

As for the cake, their daughter loves watching her mother and aunt 'Onnie' ( which she refers to Bonnie) making the cake and like any child, she is crazy about cakes.

At first, Damon couldn't help but pout whenever he saw his daughter taking interest in baking but then one day when he and Enzo came home late they found Zenia playing with her stuff toy car and when she noticed her father and uncle, she happily chanted. "Dada! Eno! (Enzo) Ca!"

It was then both guys clapped enthusiastically making her clap in delight.

Damon still couldn't believe how blessed he is as he twirls her raven curls around his finger. "Our daughter has been growing so fast! Part of me wants her to grow fast and yet part of me wants to freeze this time."

Elena couldn't help but agree with her husband, even she sometimes wanted to stop the clock but then. "Think about how much we enjoy as she grew up fast into a beautiful girl."

Her husband smiles but then frowned upon something as he says. "Not too fast though, I don't want any hormonal, unworthy guy around my daughter."

His wife then laughed and that noise makes their daughter wake up. Damon was first to reach his daughter and kiss her head as he wishes her. "Happy birthday my sweet girl."

Elena then kisses her daughter cheek as she says. "Happy birthday Zenia, now say happy birthday Dada." But she could only say Dada and that was enough for them.

The birthday party was a huge hit as their family, friends, business associates, coworkers and children from shelter home came to celebrate the dual birthday celebration of Damon and Zenia Salvatore.

Their daughter chanted 'Ca' so loudly when Bonnie brings the purple cake in the shape of the car.

This time when she screamed "Mama! Dada! Ca." It was quite obvious that she is pointing towards her car-shaped birthday cake.

Both parents held a knife in their hands as Damon held his daughter in his arms as they cut the cake and everyone sang the birthday song to them while the photographer took many pictures of this beautiful moment.

"Please feed her small bites." She instructed her husband. "Also make sure that plate is out of her reach otherwise she will mess up her face and dress." She then left to attend their guest.

Zenia who looked adorable in her light purple frock was staring at her father with hopeful eyes. "Sorry kid, your mommy will be angry if we create a mess." He then tried his best to feed her small bits while trying to keep plate out of her reach.

That still didn't stop her from trying to reach for cake herself every now and then. "Okay, I will be taking this." Before he could stop him Stefan reached out and take the plate away but then stopped when his niece starts crying loudly. "Dada!"

"Stefan! What did you do?" Caroline appeared just in time and saw her niece crying while both brothers did their best to calm her down.

"Ani!" (aunty) Zenia tried to reach for her aunty as fat tears fall from her face. "Stefan! What's wrong with you!" She snapped at her boyfriend while picking crying child up from her father's lap.

"Ani, Sen (Stefan), Ca!" and there was no doubt that she is complaining about her uncle to her aunty.

Damon has to control his laughter as he watched his poor brother getting death glare from Caroline as she did her best to calm down his wailing daughter.

Kol then appears with Davina. "Stefan, when will you learn?" He then grabbed a napkin from the table and tucked it securely around his daughter's neck. "There you go, now she can eat her cake without making any mess, I mean seriously you should take child caring classes, it will teach you a lot about handling kids."

"Oh shut up!" he grumbles before he stood up and touch his niece's cheek. "I'm so sorry baby." By this time Zenia who was happily enjoying her cake forget all about her tantrum and give her uncle sweetest smile.

"Don't worry Steff, my daughter has forgotten all about your mistake but for future reference never take her Ca away from her."

After that, the rest of the birthday party was quite pleasant. They enjoyed every bit of that party and Zenia get many gifts but like every one year old she was more interested in shiny wrapping then gifts itself.

Damon himself get more than enough gifts but his favourite by far was given by his wife. A portrait of him and Zenia in which he was sitting in an armchair with his sleeping daughter in his arms. "It was one of the pictures I have taken in Italy and then I ask Klaus to paint it exactly for me."

Damon glance at his friend who wordlessly raised his glass.

"This is a great gift really, thank you so much, baby." And as he kissed his wife he had to admit that his wife gave him some of the best gifts in his life.

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go another memory of this story. Next chapter will be Enzo and Bonnie wedding and Damon will get a pleasant surprise. So stay tuned and motivate me to write more and more. If you have any memory suggestions do tell me.**


	4. Anniversary And Wedding

_**Anniversary And Wedding.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Anne 1994, Delana4ever25, Ella Termaine, Orions Belte, Damonfangirl, Happy Gilmore, Taffy Marie, Tia Salvatore, Ajay 1208 and my guest reviewers thank you so much for your lovely reviews. Thank you to those readers who follow or favourite this story.**

_**(Second Anniversary)**_

Damon was on verge of freaking out as he sat on the nursery floor with his eighteen months old daughter who was busy playing with her soft toys.

"Dada cath!" She then throws her ball which he caught with ease.

"Its catch Zenia not cath." He tried to make her say correct words but her daughter is fixed on saying 'Cath' while throwing her ball once again.

"Damon! Have you confirmed our hotel booking?" His wife asked from the doorway.

"Yes, I have and our Jet is ready too." He replied but she was already gone back to resume her packing.

Grabbing his daughter he walked inside his room and they both settle down on the bed while they watched Elena packing her suitcase.

"I don't know why you are packing so many clothes, as if I am planning to let you out of that suite."

Elena who was folding her shirt stopped midway to glare at her husband. "Don't you even think about that Salvatore! We are not going to spend our entire trip locked in our suit."

She then finished her packing and then joined them on the bed. "You promised me Las Vegas trip two years ago and you will fulfil that promise."

He mocked groaned but Elena knew he was almost joking before. "Okay fine but don't plan on sleeping, Mrs Salvatore." He told her while playfully smirking at her.

She happily kissed his cheeks before grabbing their daughter who giggles loudly as she made her sit on her lap.

She felt her husband's arms wrapping around her shoulder as he sighs above her head. "What?" She asks while glancing at his sad face.

"It's just, I'm not comfortable for leaving her for three days." Her heart clenched as she saw her husband's worried face.

"Damon! We talked about this hundred times and remember it was your idea for us to spend our Anniversary trip alone." She tried to remind him of all the time she felt unassured about leaving their daughter behind. "Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Enzo and you even called Uncle Mikael and Aunt Esther to stay with her in our absence and I am pretty sure Bree is coming to stay too."

"I know, I know." He groaned while hugging her close to him. "It's not that I am not excited for our alone time, trust me I am really looking forward to having you all for myself but leaving her behind without either of her parents is now freaking me out."

They both fell silent as they watched their daughter who was oblivious to her parent's distress.

He remembers how it took weeks to convince his wife, he kept assuring her that their daughter can stay without them and now when their leaving time has finally arrived, he was unable to let his angel go.

"Guys, why are you not ready yet?!"

They both turned and saw Caroline and Bonnie staring at them with a scowl on their faces.

Both girls waited for their friends to reply to them and by their expression, it was clear what they were going to say. "We are taking Zenia with us."

Damon finally told them in one quick breath.

He watched both girls share an amusing look between them and then Bonnie walked closer towards them. "Zenia, sweetie come to Onnie."

It barely took a minute but their daughter happily climbed off her mother's lap and reach out for her Godmother who gently scoops her up.

Bonnie kissed her forehead and then ask. "You want to see Eno?"

"Enoo!" Their daughter chanted happily as Bonnie walked away with her.

Caroline saw the disgruntled look on their face but that doesn't stop her as she ordered them. "Seriously guys, Zenia will be fine with us. Now get up and get ready to leave for your trip."

She can see how reluctant they were but under her stern gaze, they both finally scrambled out of their bed.

After that everything went smoothly as Damon and Elena bid their farewell to their family and few tears were shed as they kissed their daughter goodbye.

**###########**

By the time their Jet take off Damon was already missing his daughter but his wife distracted him with sweet kisses and a while later she left him towards the jet room. "Remember how much fun we had that one time?"

He couldn't help but smile at that memory of their beginning of honeymoon and the end of it. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulls her closer. "Do you have flying kink Mrs Salvatore."

In answer, she playfully winked at him before pushing him on the bed. "Its tradition of the sort to start our romantic trip like this."

Before he can come up with any witty reply she began kissing him with so much passion that everything else fades away.

It took them a minute or two for them to shed their clothing and soon he was slipping inside his wife's warmth. "What is about a plane that turned you on so much huh?" He inquires while his wife nipped his neck.

"It's just thrilling baby!" She moaned against his neck as she felt him moving deep inside her.

Her husband took her to pleasurable high plus the rush she felt of doing it up in the skies makes her crazily turned on.

Damon has to keep himself in check because the way she was moaning his name in high pitch screams was enough to make him lose any control he ever had.

"Baby." He gasps while trying to form words. "Are you close?"

In answer, she passionately kissed him as her legs squeezed around him in a vice grip.

"Damon!" she screamed as she came and within seconds he found himself soaring in pleasurable high as he came hard inside her.

Once their breathing gets in control he pulled her in his arms. "Damn! I'm so right about locking you up in our suit."

At this, she laughed hard and then get up to straddle his hips. "This Mr Salvatore is my bribe to make you behave and not mess my plans once we land." She quickly kissed him and then climbed out of the bed while giving him a mischievous smirk that renders him speechless.

**############**

Spending New Year's Eve at Las Vegas is something she once long ago dreamed off but like everything in her life, she gets the best reality of everything she never thought of.

Being with Damon alone like this brings back memories of those days when they were dating and partying hard at Bree's Bar.

Even though she missed her daughter like crazy there is another part of her that enjoyed her time so far as her husband shows her top hot spots this place has to offer. He even behaved most of the time but the second she felt a little bit tired, he would sweep her back to their hotel suite and then sweetly gave her massage which always led to making love. "Its win, win situation sweetness." He once told her when she figures out his master plan.

So tonight they planned to party hard since today is their last night as they will be returning back home the next day to celebrate their belated anniversary brunch with their daughter and family.

She chose a short dress of shade of blue and green that hugged her curves in all right places and stopped a few inches below her hips.

Her husband looked sexy in his Black attire and she can feel envy looks of girls as they danced proactively on the dance floor.

Damon, on the other hand, finds it hard to keep his hands off his beautiful, sexy wife who seems to be having time of her life.

He was mesmerized by the sway of her hips, the way her body sensually moves, the way her eyes gleam with so much seduction.

He then twirls her into his arms and now they were flushed to each other. Their eyes were locked on their other half and for Elena, no one exists at this moment but them.

"_**10! 9! 8!" **_ Somewhere countdown started to mark new year but apparently, one couple couldn't wait as they kissed each other passionately and then soon they left just as fireworks start to begin their own celebration.

By the time they reached their hotel suite, their lips were swollen and hair all messed up. As soon door closed Elena jumped in her husband's arms who somehow managed to find his way towards their bed without breaking their kiss.

A ripping noise echo around but no one cared as they divest each other clothing.

Soon sounds of their passionate lovemaking filled the entire room and she was glad for her husband to book this suite that is situated on the entire floor.

The fireworks have stopped long ago by the time they finally felt sated enough to rest. As soon Damon was able to move his muscles again he tiredly reached out for sheets to cover their naked form.

Gathering his wife he once again wished her. "Happy anniversary and New year baby."

This time she gave him the sweetest kiss as she replied. "Happy anniversary and New years. Also thanks for keeping your promise."

And like always he felt more proud as he fulfils one of his promises to her while giving her another happy memory for her to remember with joy.

**############**

**Wedding Day.**

For every girl, her wedding day is something that she dreamt from a very young age. For Bonnie, she always dreamed her wedding to be held on the lakeside that is surrounded by Green wilderness.

When she first told Elena her mind went straight to her lake house. The wilderness, the lakeside view it had it all.

So naturally, she offered her special childhood place to her best friend.

Luckily they had months to plan her perfect dream wedding. A huge white Marquee was set outside her lake house.

Since only close friends and family were attending this wedding it was easy to accommodate everyone. Damon even wanted to pay for entire thing but when his friends refused the arranged large sum of bonus and Honeymoon to Paris as a gift to would-be bride and groom who after much argument finally accepted in defeat.

Now the day has finally arrived and as best man, Damon watched as Enzo dressed up in his black suit.

"Feeling nervous yet?" He asks but Enzo shakes his head. "More like scared to mess up this day for my girl. What if I forget my vows or worse forget our dance step?"

"In that case, my girlfriend will kill you if you messed up those dance moves," Stefan told him as he enters followed by the rest of their guy gang.

"Don't think too much and concentrate on your bride," Marcel advise him as fixed Evan's bowtie.

"Here you go." Kol hands them each small bottle of Bourbon shot. "Bree send this for wedding jitters."

Damon then raised his bottle in the air as he makes small toast. "To our mate Enzo, for your new beginning with love of your life."

They all cheered for Enzo who smiled at his friends who were more like brothers to him.

**##########**

The ceremony starts with beautiful music and since Bonnie wanted for everyone in their group to participate, Rebekah advice on couples to walk down the aisle.

So first Best Man Damon, escort Maid of Honour Elena and flower girl Zenia down the aisle.

His wife looks beautiful in her pale gold dress and his daughter looked cutest flower girl in her ivory tutu dress that has a pale gold ribbon around her waist and Aunt Esther brought Golden flower band to cover her head.

Enzo hurriedly stepped closer when suddenly his Goddaughter dropped her parent's hand and rushed towards in his open arms.

Damon shakes his head affectionately at his daughter as they joined Enzo on the aisle. "Come here, Zenia." He called his daughter who happily came into his arms.

They then waited as one by one rest of their friends join them.

Once everyone arrived music change as Bonnie walked down the aisle dressed in an ivory off-shoulder silk gown.

Her hair was done in a messy bun as few curls fell on her face. Aside from her engagement ring, she was wearing Sapphire pendant that Elena gifted her as something new.

Bonnie was beaming at her fiancée who was ready to be her husband and sure enough, all his nervousness evaporate as he confidently says his vows.

Elena was wiping her tears as she watched her friend, her sister finally getting married to the man she loves more than her life.

She then stares at her husband who was watching her with the same emotions that she was feeling at this beautiful moment.

When the pastor said you may kiss your bride, Damon brings his wife's palm up towards his lips. He then holds both his precious girls closer as they happily watched Bonnie and Enzo share the first kiss as husband and wife. A kiss that is the beginning of their friend's new beautiful journey.

**##########**

The reception was simple but beautiful just like the one Damon and Elena had for their wedding.

Caroline and Rose found the best caterers to serve delicious dinner on reception and afterwards Elena and Davina bring out the cake she created. It was a three-tier wedding cake of chocolate and vanilla buttercream.

"Careful with her dress." She warned the groom as she hands them a knife. As it turns out there was no need to worry because as soon cake was cut and before Enzo can think to do anything, he found his face smeared with cake by his laughing bride.

"You getting a slow mate." Damon teased while handing him napkins to wipe his face while they watched Bonnie throw bouquet which was caught by Jo bringing a smile on both her and Ric face.

As soon he was presentable the bride and groom were called for their first dance as a couple.

All his friends wish him best of luck and luckily Enzo didn't forget those steps as he dances with his wife.

Soon everyone joins newlywed on the stage. Elena felt extremely happy as she dances in her husband's arms.

Damon who was about to kiss her suddenly saw Marcel and Rebekah dancing a few feet away from them and near them, it was three years old Evan who was dancing in circles while holding his daughter's hand.

Elena felt her husband tense and when she watched what distracted him she couldn't help but smile at that adorable sight. "Aww look, our daughter is having her first dance." She cooed at these adorable children but her husband frowned instead and then walked at her daughter and picked her up.

Damon ignores amused looks of his friends as he scoops his daughter up. Little Evan pouted for losing his dance partner but somehow he was okay with that.

Elena was trying to contain her laughter as her husband make his way back to her with their daughter in his arms. For a few seconds, he held them both close to him as he sways to a new song, but when his wife started laughing he has to defend himself. "She is way too young to have her first dance and besides her dad is the only partner she will need for a long, long time."

Very long, long, long time if he has anything to do with it.

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go, two more memories and Zenia, Evan's first dance, well sort off(; I hope you like this chapter. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	5. Good News

_**Good News.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Damonfangirl, Taffy Marie, A Jay 1208, Happy Gilmore, Tia Salvatore, hey its karma, Anne 1994, Orions Belte and my guest reviewers. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

**(Bree's Birthday Party)**

Bree was selecting tonight's party music with DJ when she saw Damon and Elena who arrived along with Stefan and Caroline.

"Hey, Guys!" She jumped off the stage and went over to greet them.

"Happy Birthday!" Both Elena and Caroline wished her as they wrapped their arms around her.

As soon they moved away Stefan wished her birthday while kissing her cheeks. She then turned to face Damon who pulled her into his arms as he whispered in her ears. "Happy birthday old woman."

That earned him punch on his ribs but that doesn't stop his laughter. "Ouch! I didn't realize women go physical after forty."

"I turned thirty-seven today your dick!" She snapped angrily at him but everyone knows it's their usual playful banter.

"Wow thirty-seven and you already have wrinkles." He mocked gasp and this time easily dodge her punch before pulling her in his arms again. "Aww Bree, don't worry about old age. For us, you will be an eternally sexy bar owner."

Both friends laughed and then hugged each other again and this time he kissed her head affectionately as he wished her. "Happy birthday Bree."

"Thank you. Now come everyone is waiting." She led them to the table where they found all Mikaelson's, Camille, Davina, Ric, Jo and Vincent sitting together.

"Hey, guys." Damon waves at them while his wife went straight to pull Vincent aside.

While the rest of them catch up with each other, Damon also keeps watching over his wife who was still in deep conversation with her therapist.

"Vincent! Elena! What are you doing over there? " Bree called them as one of her busboys put a tray of shots on the table. "Come join us for my birthday shots."

Vincent gave her small pat as they both return to the group. Vincent then walked to stand by his girlfriend while Elena joined her husband.

"Okay everyone, take your shots and let start my birthday celebration."

Everyone took their glass and as they were going to wish her they all hear a familiar voice. "Starting without us already?"

"Enzo! Bonnie!" The whole group stood up to greet this newly wedded couple who they just saw after the whole month since they left for their honeymoon.

"It's great to have you back mate!" Damon told his friend while giving him a manly hug.

Meanwhile Elena and Bonnie were speaking in hush voices and then soon they were embracing each other happily.

"Since now our group is complete lets the celebration began!" Bree shouts out loud and once again grabbed her drink.

Rest of her friends grabbed their glasses too as birthday girl make her toast. "Happy birthday to me! I am so happy that we all including myself found the love of our life." She gave a quick kiss to Vincent before she cheered. "Here's to Love!"

"To Love!" And then they all took shots but then she noticed Elena and Bonnie passing their glasses to their husbands who quickly took their shots too.

"Girls, what's going on?" Why are your husbands drinking for you?"

Like her, all their friends were also staring at them and both girls were trying their best to control their smile as Elena said. "Tonight is your night Bree but we will reveal everything once this party is over."

Bree can see Rebekah, Joe and Rose's eyes lit up in interest while the rest of them stare at each other in confusion.

Before anyone can ask any further questions Damon called DJ. "Josh! Start the music!"

Soon they all were dancing on the makeshift Dance floor. To Bree annoyance (Although she was touched by gesture)

Elena brings out pineapple cream cake while the rest of them brought out their gifts for her.

"Don't you even dare!" She warned Damon who was trying to put Princess tiara on her head that also has pink glittery 37 attached on it.

"Okay fine but now I won't give you your gift until you wear this tiara." His wife rolled her eyes as she chided him. "Stop it Damon and plus she is getting her gift no matter what you say."

Damon then gave her the goofiest smile as he whispers in her ear. "You are so right, sweetheart!" Elena giggles as he sucked on her earlobe making her playfully shove her husband away. "Behave yourself goof. Now come! I want to dance."

She led him towards the dance floor where they both dance on a slow romantic song.

On their left, Enzo was dancing with Bonnie and once again look of pure joy passed between two friends.

As the night continues most of their friends were quite drunk and that start worrying Bonnie who whispered in Elena's ear. "They are two shots away from getting totally drunk."

Elena can see the upcoming dilemma if they continue drinking like this. "I think its time. Let's get our husband." As soon Elena said this both girls went their separate ways to get their husbands.

While searching for Damon she stopped to speak with Caroline. "Its time." Caroline squeal in excitement as she grabbed Stefan's arm. "Come, Stefan, let's get Bree gift from the car."

They were soon gone and Elena went straight towards the bar where Damon and Ric were drinking over the important conversation.

"We decided on Cruise wedding," Ric told Damon with beaming smile. " But we still need to finalize our date."

Jo who was sitting beside Ric excuse herself and went to talk with Elena.

Soon Bonnie and Enzo joined them and while Enzo joined Damon his wife stayed with her friends.

All three of them talked in hushed tones and then Jo gave her friends assuring smile. "Don't you worry, I will do the math and then set my wedding date accordingly."

She can see both her friends sighing in relief and she was happy to find solutions for this problem.

Elena then called the rest of their group over the bar and reached out to grab her husband's hand. "Okay, guys can we please have your attention."

Caroline then passed wrapped parcel to Damon who gave it to Bree. "Here you go. At first, this was your gift from me and Elena but now Enzo and Bonnie have joined in too."

Bree stared at them suspiciously as she unwrapped her gift. Inside she found bubble gum pink colour shirt neatly folded in the box. "Seriously! You are giving me a pink shirt!"

"Oh, you are so going to wear it! Just unfold the shirt." He told her while giving her his idiotic smirk.

Bree then unfolds it and on the front in a shocking pink colour was written. _**Happy**_ _**birthday**_ _**to**_ _**Auntie Bree from your new niece or nephew!**_

"What!" she asked while searching for her friends face to confirm this good news and to their surprise, both Elena and Bonnie shout out at the same time. "We are pregnant!"

Damon and Enzo were smart to move away as their wives were ambush by the girls and Kol.

Although they were too soon get ambush by the rest of their friends as everyone congratulates them.

Damon who was thanking everyone saw Bree wearing her gift shirt over her top as she came to hug both her friends.

"Congratulations guys for giving me such double good news on my birthday and Damon you were right ." She affectionately touched both Elena and Bonnie's stomach as she announced. "Auntie Bree will happily wear this shirt for her niece or nephew with pride."

And so she does and Damon remembers to take lots of pictures on both occasions when his son Gabriel and Enzo's daughter Angela was born.

**##########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go, I hope you enjoy today's chapter. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	6. Go-Kart Race

_**Go- Kart Race.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me, the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, A Jay 1208, Orions Belte, Damonfangirl, Delana4ever25, Taffy Marie, Happy Gilmore, Tia Salvatore and my guest reviewers for your lovely reviews and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

_**(Zenia, Damon, Evan and Enzo and a Go-Kart.)**_

"Evan! "Evan!

Zenia along with rest of her family cheered for Evan as he finished his Go-Kart race.

She was glad to see this race so clearly on top of her Dada's shoulder who was holding her tightly so she won't fall down.

Her eyes were filled with wonder as she watched this kart zoom passed her on a small track. She could clearly see herself riding one of these, maybe she can win the race like Evan did.

"Come Z, let's go and watch Evan getting his trophy." Aunt Bex called her everyone to follow her.

As soon her dada put her down she ran straight to her best friend and hug him. "You won!" She shouted in his ear making him laugh."Yeah, I watched myself finish first."

Elena who was holding her son's pram walked towards kids. "Congratulation Evan, you really did a great job. Zenia comes with me so Evan can collect his trophy.

Zenia quickly gave him a wave and grab her brother's pram handle.

"_**Zoom!" **_She made noise as if she is racing herself.

Elena had to jog along with her daughter to make sure she won't accidentally let Gabe go.

Damon who was chatting with Enzo watched his daughter racing with pram doing zig-zag on track.

He quickly stopped them and his wife gave him a grateful smile while it seems both his kids were enjoying themselves.

"What's up champ?" He asks his daughter while picking up two-year-old Gabe who was grinning at him.

"I was racing Dada. I want to race like Evan."

Both parents shared a look and then he hands over his son to his wife while pulling his four-year-old daughter closer so he can explain. "Zenia sweetie, you are too young to participate. If you are interested you can participate next year."

He watched as her eyes fell in disappointment as she nods her head. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead he picked her up and joined others just in time of announcement.

Evan who just received his trophy felt proud as he raised it in the air. He was beaming as he watched his parents along with the rest of his family clapping for him.

He kept smiling at them until his eyes fell on Zenia. Like the rest of them, she was clapping too but she looks sad, her blue eyes were not shining anymore.

Once they were free to go he ran straight towards his best friend and ask in concern voice. "What happened to you?"

"I'm too young." Its all she said before running away so he won't see her crying like a baby.

She quickly went to stand with her aunt Caroline who was busy chatting about her upcoming wedding with aunt Rose.

After that, they all went out for dinner to celebrate Evan's win and by that time Zenia decides it's not fair to Evan if she let her mood destroy his day.

So she laughed and played with Evan in the kid's play area.

They both were bouncing when Evan stopped her as he asks. "Why were you so sad?"

She knew he won't let it go so she settles down and he joined her. "Dada said, I'm too young for the race."

"Well yeah, the racing age is five years old or above and you are?"

They both stopped and start counting remaining months till her birthday. "Ten months!"

"Not to forget add two months more for next year competition." He can see her face starting to fell again so he quickly thought of something to cheer her up. "Don't be sad, we can use this time to make your very own Go-Kart and you can practice on mine until you are made."

His suggestion instantly lit her up as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Evan! You are my best friend in the whole world."

**##########**

That night when Damon went to Zenia's room to tuck her in, he saw his daughter searching for something in her closet.

"What are you doing?" He inquires. His daughter gives her closet one last look before turning to face him with a worried look on her face. "I don't have any hat."

"Hat?" He asked in confusion while his eyes roam over stacks of different hats her daughter had in her closet.

"Yes Dada, Hat." She told him impatiently. "Like the one Evan and other kids wore today."

"That's Helmet Zenia." He explains his daughter who quickly jumps up and down. "Hamlet! I want Hamlet!"

She watched her father start laughing and he quickly pulls her in his arms. "Its Helmet my little princess. Hamlet, on the other hand, is a very old story."

"Then get me Helmet." She was pleading seriously. "Because wearing old story on my head won't help me in the race."

Her request got his attention as he asks. "What race?"

She then began to explain everything to her father and by the time she finished her father was smiling like crazy. "You want to build a Go-Kart?"

"Yes, Dada. Will, you and uncle Enzo can help me because Evan said it took months to make his Kart and he also said I can practice on his Go-Kart until I have my own."

To her surprise, her Dada picked her up and happily twirl her in the air. "Of chorus, we will help you! Oh, I have to tell your mom!"

Elena was just finished changing her son when she heard her husband shouting on top of his lungs.

"Elena! Elena!" He suddenly appears with their daughter looking extremely ecstatic for some reason.

"Zenia tell your mom what you just told me." She can see he was beyond happy with whatever Zenia has to say.

Her daughter, on the other hand, looked excited yet more compose as she says. "I am going to build Go- Kart for next year race and Dada, Evan and uncle Enzo will help me."

And even though she didn't know but Elena can tell it is a dream come true for her husband. Their daughter taking interest in his passion was something he always bet is going to happen but they decided long ago that their children are free to choose their own path. Still, she can understand how happy this is making her husband who was smirking in pride.

"That's great news and I bet with your Dada and Enzo's help you will build the fastest Go-Kart anyone has ever seen."

She hugged her while mouthing congratulations to her husband who take a bow in return.

"Come to Zenia let's go and call your uncle Enzo."

After that, it was a big priority project at Salvatore mansion and Elena made sure to take lots and lots of pictures over upcoming months.

There were hundreds of pictures and videos that show Zenia and Evan in their blue overall's as they assist Damon and Enzo while they work on the Kart.

To everyone amusement, there was nothing that can put a hold on this project, whether it was someone birthday or even Stefan and Caroline's wedding. (From which they disappear for a half-hour to fix its tires) Somehow they always manage to find the time to work on it or practice her driving and over the time everyone tried to help her in this project.

In all those pictures and videos her husband excitement grew more and more which makes it hard to distinguish whether he is a father or kid himself.

He even boasts about this experience to anyone who didn't know and Elena was pretty sure that all their overseas associate are aware of their daughter's latest project.

"_**My sweet girl is only four years old and already building her first vehicle." **_ He announced proudly during their anniversary party.

Yet the day of the race was something that none of them will ever forget. It was hard for her to concentrate on taking pictures when her little girl dresses up in her black and purple racetrack suit that has glittery silver Salvatore printed on its back.

"Just drive carefully as we practice and stay on the track," Damon instructs her as he secures seatbelts around his daughter.

"All set! You are good to go!" Enzo told her while giving her thumbs up.

Evan then steps forward and hand Zenia his leather gloves. "Here, my lucky gloves will give you luck."

Damon smile while ruffling his hair. "Come, Evan, help us put kart in position.

Elena smile at them while leaning down to wish her daughter. "Best of luck baby and remember win or lose doesn't matter to us." Zenia nods her head in understanding as her father joined them. "Your mom is right just do your best and always remember that we all love you and really proud of you."

One by one, they kiss her cheek and she joined her family while they put her kart in position.

The race start and once again they were cheering but this time for Zenia.

"Zenia! Zenia!" Damon and Evan were loudest as Zenia drive her Kart ahead of everyone and then with loud whooping noise can be heard far and wide when she first finished the race.

"That's my daughter! Damon yelled as he ran towards his daughter.

Within minutes she was in her father's arms and for Elena this moment become one of her favourite memory when they both first time ever celebrate something they were passionate about.

At that moment she knew that this is the beginning of a beautiful journey where Damon will guide their daughter to achieve all her dreams.

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go another memory of this story. I hope you enjoy it, please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	7. First Day Of School

_**First Day Of School.**_

**Author's Note.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Hey its Karma, Anne 1994, Happy Gilmore, Tia Salvatore, Orions Belte, Damonfangirl, A Jay 1208, Taffy Marie, Delana4ever25 and my guest reviewer, Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

_**Special Notes.**_

**Dear readers; As you have realized I have been updating non stop every day. It recently came to my attention (thanks to my wonderful friend Carol) who pointed out how this pattern can be harmful to my health. We talked about it and I even confessed that I have been struggling with sleepless nights and writing was helping me pass the time without thinking about negative thoughts. She really helped me realize how harmful my method was to my health and she assured me that my readers won't leave me if I change this pattern. So from now on, I will be updating taking day break in between every update. I hope you won't be angry with me and continue supporting me and my all three stories.**

_**(Zenia's first day of school)**_

It was bright and early morning of September when Zenia opens her eyes and found her mom smiling at her. "Good Morning."

Zenia yawned and closed her eyes again but then woke up when her mom starts tickling her.

"Mom!" She squeals while trying to move away from her mother's fingers.

Once Elena was sure her daughter is wide awake she then pulls her up in sitting position. "Wakey, wakey bud, today is your first day of school."

It was then her daughter wakes up with alert eyes as she jumps in excitement. "I am going to school!"

She watched how quickly her daughter climbs out of her bed and ran straight to the washroom.

With her mom help, she was quickly dressed in her dark blue skirt and white shirt and black pumps.

Damon who was already sitting in the dining room with Gabe, Stefan and Caroline turned at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Dada!"

She ran straight towards her father and showed him her outfit. "Look, Dad! I am ready for school."

She was already wearing her small frozen bag pack and holding her Olaf lunch box. Looking at her he overcomes with emotions because he still couldn't believe that his baby girl has grown up so much that she is starting her school.

"Come, Dada, let's go." She tugged his hand but he easily picked her up and place her on the chair next to him. "First you will eat your breakfast and then we will take you to your school."

"But?" She started to resist but her mother gave her a stern look. "Your Dada is right. Young children need to eat their breakfast to keep them energized for their school."

Her shoulder slumps a bit but she knew her mom was right and soon she was enjoying her pancakes.

"It's great that kids nowadays are excited about school. I don't remember ever being this excited for school when I was at her age." Caroline told them while staring affectionately at her niece.

"You are right, I remember your husband crying the whole way to the school on his first day," Damon told them making Stefan shaking his head in denial.

"Your Dada is lying Z, It's impossible for me to cry because I love going to school." He told his niece who was giggling along with his wife.

"Oh really? I have pictures that say a different story." Damon challenges his brother who stared at him with wide eyes. "No, you don't."

"Oh, but I do because I took it myself while our Butler was wrestling with you to get you inside your class."

While everyone starts laughing at Stefan's expense something got Zenia attention who ask. "Butler? But didn't your mom and Dada take uncle Stefan to his school?"

Zenia noticed everyone stopped moving except for Gabe who was busy making a mess of his breakfast.

She felt both her Dada and uncle face gone sad while her mom and aunt look sad too for some reason.

Before she could ask anything her mom start laughing as she said. "Your uncle Jer was worse because he not only cried a lot but he even went into hiding."

After that everyone starts laughing even Zenia herself laugh as she heard how her Grandpa Grayson, had to climb on the tree to get her uncle down.

Seeing his daughter was distracted he smiles at his wife in gratitude who just save this happy moment getting ruined from his painful past.

**############**

Whatever excitement she felt earlier fade away when she saw so many kids and some of them crying their eyes out while struggling with their parents.

Elena can see how watching those kids is making their daughter weary but her expression was nothing compared to the way her husband's face got tense. Who in return tightened his hold on their daughter's hands as he said. "Maybe we should try this again after a few days. You know when children stopped being so tense." He was ready to leave but found his path blocked by his wife who was holding their son.

"We are not going to leave just because few children are scared to let their parents go." She whispered in his ear in a stern voice. "Now you better gave our daughter courage she clearly required from you, so she can step into this new milestone of her life."

Damon looked down at his angel who was now clinging to his legs.

"Zenia." He softly called her and she in return stared at him expectantly, as if he held every solution for her problems.

Scooting down he made her face him and held her shoulders while he asks. "You are my brave big girl, am I right?"

"Yes, Dada." He smiled and then bring her into his arms as he whispers in her ear. "And do we Salvatore ever get afraid or even back out of any challenge?"

She quickly shakes her head, her blue eyes were filled with determination. "We won't quit either!" She told him fiercely and for him, his little girl suddenly seems grew a few inches tall.

"So are we going to let anyone distress hold us back or we show them that there is nothing to be afraid for here?" At this point, she gave those children a brief glance but then grabbed his hand while tugging it. "I'm not afraid of my school. Can you please take me inside."

Elena followed both Salvatore as they both walked casually inside but she knew that they are still nervous with the way they were tightly holding their hands.

Damon tried to not grimace as they walked passed those wailing kids and once again he gave his daughter assuring smile as they finally reached her classroom.

"Excuse me." He called her teacher who quickly walked towards them. "Good Morning! I am Miss Honey Hill and who we have here?"

Zenia glance at her parents who nod at her in encouragement. "I am Zenia Salvatore."

Elena watched her daughter offering her hand to shake and Miss Honey smile sweetly at her. "Its beautiful name." She told her while shaking her hand. "Come let me show you your seat."

Miss Honey was leading her away when she noticed Zenia's hands were still in her father's hand. "Mr Salvatore, you need to leave her with us."

As soon he heard these words he felt crying like those children. He was unable to let his daughter go but then he felt someone gripping his arms. "Damon? Can you hold Gabe for a few seconds?"

He knew what she was doing. With a heavy heart, he let go of his daughter's hand and picked his son instead who thank God still young enough to need him.

"Best of luck Bud." She kissed her daughter's forehead and then looked at her teacher. "If you don't mind can you take one quick picture?"

"Sure." Elena quickly hands Miss Honey her phone and they huddle together to capture this wonderful memory.

Thanking her she watched Damon hugging their daughter goodbye and then they watched as she went with her teacher who leads their daughter to her seat where she was already introducing herself to other children.

While Zenia was meeting her new classmates her eyes fell on her parents retreating form.

"Dada!?" He turned around and saw his daughter running towards him. "What? Do you forget something?" He asked feeling worried that maybe she changed her mind and want to come with them, but instead, she tugged his hand until he was scooting down to her level.

She then kissed his cheek and happily told him. "I love you, Dada! See you soon."

And just like that both Salvatore's were smiling at each other as he promised. "I will be here on time, and then you can tell us everything about your first day as we go for lunch."

And so she did because even she didn't find out until years later but her parents were waiting for her in nearby café, and for them, it was worth the wait as they saw their daughter's face lit up when she saw her parents were first ones to arrive at the end of her first day of school.

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go another beautiful memory of this story. Please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	8. Rich & Poor

_**Rich & Poor.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Scarlett 2112, Hey its karma, Delana4ever25, Damonfangirl, Happy Gilmore, Taffy Marie, Tia Salvatore, A Jay 1208, Orions Belte, Srabanti Karmakar and my guest reviewers thank you so much for your lovely reviews and for your concern about my well being. It really means a lot to me that my readers are there to support me. Also thank you to my readers who follow or favourited this story.**

**( Zenia and her new best friend Aria)**

Its been Zenia first week at school and she already made so many friends.

Maybe it was easy because she already knew three of her classmates before she started to go to school with them.

It was her Dada's office parties where she first met Sonya and Tanya. They are Twins and daughter of someone who works with her Dada.

Anabel, on the other hand, moved here from Singapore and Zenia met her at Evan's birthday party where she told everyone that her father is boss of the biggest car company in Asia.

At that time Zenia felt strange hearing Anabel gushing about her father being a big boss and that they were the richest family of their country.

"_**Why she is telling us all this? My dada is boss too and we are rich too but I never thought it is such a big deal."**_ She discusses this with Evan who just gave her small shrug. "_**Maybe its big deal from where she came from. Don't let her words bother you Z, my dad says some people like to boast about things but he also said it's not nice to always keep boosting about the same things over and over again ."**_

So she forgot about Anabel until they start school and since she knew her Anabel declare that they have to be friends. At first, she was happy but over the days she starts feeling weird whenever Anabel treat other children differently than her, Sonya and Tanya.

"They can't be our friends." She told them dismissively. "We should be stick to our inner circle, that's what my mom always says."

And even though Zenia didn't understand her meaning she kept quiet until one day week later.

"God! Look who is going to study with us."

Anabel whisper as she glared at the new girl who just arrived in their class.

Zenia watched her standing quietly with an old lady who was talking with Ms Honey.

She then notices Olaf lunchbox in her hand and this brings a smile on her face as she says. "I wonder who she is?"

Anabel then makes a disapproving look on her face as she told them. "She is the granddaughter of our lunch lady, I saw her once when I went to visit my elder sister in the cafeteria. Can you imagine we will be sharing a class with that poor girl!"

Zenia frowned along with few other students as they stare disgust look on Anabel's face.

"What do you mean poor girl?" Zenia asks and Anabel's eyes widened in surprise. "Poor means that her family is not rich like us. They live in a small house and do you know that this school is only allowing her because her grandmother works here." She then scoffs as she continues. "The principal of our school came to my house to discuss charity of new students. You know poor people who can't afford fees. I think this girl is one of those charity cases."

Like Zenia, many of students were staring at that girl and this time Zenia tried hard to see what is so different about her being poor but the more she looks at her the more she seems. "She looks the same as us." She finally said out loud but this makes Anabel and few other students laugh at her.

"Sweet Zenia, they are not like us and I tell everyone now that we don't need to talk with her or be her friend. I mean why should we? This is our class and she should have gone to those poor schools if she wants to make any friends."

Now, this was the stupidest thing she ever heard but when she saw no one saying anything so she too kept her mouth shut.

"Okay everyone meets your new classmate Aria Stewart ." Ms Honey smile flatter when she saw her students lack a welcoming reaction.

"Children say Hi to your new friend." She tried again but they only reply in a dull voice. "Hi."

Sighing she gave assuring smile to Aria who seems little scared. "Come, sweetie, let's find you your table."

For the rest of the day, she did her best to indulge her students with Aria but they were adamant to ignore her.

During story time everyone sits together but when she placed Aria between them, they scoot away from her. "Children, what is going on? Is this is how we treat our new friend?"

At this point, Anabel shouts out. "We don't make friends with poor people like her!"

"Anabel!" Miss Honey was horrified but then she along with few students start chanting. _**"Poor girl! Poor girl!"**_

While Ms Honey tried to control them Aria burst into tears and Zenia felt really bad for her.

**############**

Elena arrived to pick her daughter up she didn't expect to bump into Coe Chang. Chang's are Damon's business associates and really snob people.

"I can't believe you are blaming my daughter for something that is your school fault?!" She screams at Ms Honey who glare at her as she replies. "Mrs Chang, we teach equality in our school and who we admit here is none of your concern or your family concern. Please teach your daughter some good manners and values."

Thank God she was angry enough to not notice her when she stomped away in anger.

Ms Honey seems exhausted but greet her with a smile and called Zenia.

The second her daughter step out she knew something was wrong. "What happens, sweetie?"

"Mom, can we go and visit Dada?" She asks in a small voice which confirms her that she is upset because Zenia always first ask for her Dada if something is bothering her.

"Okay sweetheart. Just give me a second." Elena moved away to chat with her teacher and what she hears makes clear why her daughter is upset.

**############**

"Come on mate! Time to test this beauty." Enzo told Damon as he emerges from under the car.

"Engine is ready but let me check it out once more," Damon told him as he works on their new car engine.

"Dada!"

He turned around and saw his wife smiling at their daughter who was running towards them. "Stop!" He shouts out and showed her his grease-covered hand. "Your hands are all greasy." She laughed but then crossed the distance between them and wrapped her small arms around his legs.

"What? No hug for uncle Enzo?" Enzo complains behind them and for a while, she merely stares at him.

"Zenia?" He calls her name again and then slowly she smiles and then rushed towards her Godfather. "Hello, uncle Enzo!"

He smiled and kissed her head. "Hello to you too now tell me what are you doing in my department?"

"I want to see a new car?" She told him.

"Damon." He heard his wife who was gesturing him to follow her.

"Hey." He kisses her and then asks. "What's going on?" She then told him everything and as he watched his daughter he realized that this is their first test as parents to teach them values that will shape them as what kind of human beings they are going to become.

**############**

Today Zenia day was a mixture of strange, sad and then fun but mostly confusing.

Strange when Anabel said those things about rich and poor people. Sad when the new girl cried because of hurtful things her friends said but, in the end, her day was happy as she spent time with her Dada and Uncle Enzo as they work on their new car.

But overall she was confused about some things and she didn't know what to do about these things?

"What are you doing?" Her mom asks as she and her dada enter her room. "Nothing just thinking about school." She replied but in truth, she wants to skip school and stay home or better go office with her Dada where he treated everyone the same and no one treats him special because he is their boss.

It was then a question came in her mind and she turned to stare at her parents. "Dada, you are the boss of your company? Even uncle Enzo works for you."

Damon stares at his wife as they join their daughter on the bed. "Yeah."

"And mom you are boss at your bakery and aunt Bonnie works for you ?" Her mother gave her a smile as she says. "Yes, but why are you asking us this question?"

"If you are their boss then why don't they call you boss and how you become friends with Uncle Enzo and aunt Bonnie if they work for you? In fact, they treat you as if you are just like them."

She asks so many questions but her parent's smile didn't flatter, in fact, her dada pulled her in his arms as he told her. "That's because we treat them as our equals as our friends. You know your uncle Enzo is like a brother to me and aunt Bonnie is like a sister to your mom. They both were our friends through good times and through bad times and that's why it doesn't matter that we are their boss or they work for us."

"But what about the rest of your workers?" She asks once again and this time her mom cupped her cheek. "They treat us the same because your dada and I always considered them part of our family. Yes, they respect us as bosses but that doesn't mean that they have to kiss the ground we walk on or treat us as if we are superior to them. Remember we all human beings are equal and should be treated with the same respect."

Their daughter seems in deep thought and they waited for her to ask more question which she did. "So being Rich or poor means nothing? I mean can I be friends with someone who is not rich like me?"

"Of course you can!" Her father words were encouraging as he advises her. "Being rich or poor means nothing. What matters that you choose good people to spend your time with. Do you know that when I met your mom she thought I was just a mechanic."

This brings their daughter interest who stare at her mother. "Really?"

"Yes but that's a long story for another time and anyway as you know that your Grandpa Grayson was a doctor in a small town so your mom was not rich either and even your aunt Caroline was not rich because her mom is retired sheriff."

"But here we are because we are good people who were lucky enough to find other good people to form this one big happy family," Damon concluded and then tightly hugged his daughter as he finished his advice. "So Zenia promise me that you will never judge people for their money or looks but you will judge them if they are good people or bad people."

"And if you find good people then be friends with them without any fear or hesitation." Her mom added and so next day she didn't hesitate or even fear from Anabel when she sits next to Aria and held out her hand.

"Hi, I am Zenia Salvatore. Will you be my friend?"

Aria who was surprised for a second then beamed happily as they shake each other hand. "Will you share my egg sandwich? My grandma makes it herself for me."

In answer, Zenia takes out her Olaf lunch box. "Only if you share grill chicken sandwich with me and then brownies uncle Albert sneak in."

By the time school end, Anabel did everything to scare Zenia but Zenia sweetly told her that she will stay with her new best friend. Watching Zenia sitting with Aria few more students joined their table and Zenia knew that they are good people too.

At the end of the day when Elena and Damon arrived to pick their daughter, they found an elderly lady waiting with Ms Honey and their daughter who was talking animated by with another girl.

"Mr Salvatore, Mrs Salvatore here meet our lunch lady Mage Stewart. Her daughter Aria joined our school yesterday."

Mage was smiling but there were tears in her eyes as she stepped forward and grabbed Elena's hand. "Yesterday my sweet granddaughter cried her eyes out because she didn't make any friends because she was a poor girl."

Damon couldn't see her tears and take out his handkerchief and offer her.

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore, and not for this kindness but the kindness your daughter show today when she became friends with my granddaughter. Oh! you should see her now, my sweet child is bursting with happiness and that smile on her face came from your daughter."

Ms Honey who was quite nodded her head. "Today Anabel Cage threatened your daughter that if she didn't give up this friendship then she and other students will never talk to her but Zenia simply told her that she will happily be friends with good people then staying friends with bad people who hurt other people for no reason."

She can see how proud they both seem, so she complimented them. "You really taught her great values, I wish people like Mrs Cage are more like you, then we won't live in this unequal world where Rich & poor are still hurting children like Aria."

It was then both girls noticed and they ran towards them. "Mom, Dada! Meet my new best friend, Aria!"

"Hello, Aria." Damon lean down and offer his hand which she takes it.

"Come to Zenia stand with her so I can take your picture," Elena told her daughter and they all watched as she took the first picture of their daughter with her best friend who became her life long best friend.

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go another memory. I hope you enjoy it and in the next chapter, there will be a new surprise addition but with complication. So stay tuned and send me reviews to motivate me to write more and more.**


	9. Basketball

_**Basketball.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me, the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Delana4ever25, Elle Termaine, Tia Salvatore, Orion Belte, Taffy Marie, Happy Gilmore, A Jay 1208, Damonfangirl, hey its karma and my guest reviewers. Thank you so much for your lovely review.**

**Also thanks to my readers who followed or favourite this story.**

**(Damon & Stefan taught Gabriel to play Basketball)**

For someone who has been married for six wonderful years, it is often considered that they must plan their family with lots of deep planning.

Like where they will live? or how many children will they have? Or even the year gap between their kids is sometimes planned.

At least that's what Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Salvatore did. Despite being in relationships for years, they planned exactly when they will get married and when they will have children.

Now there is also a couple like Damon Salvatore and Elena Salvatore, who never planned anything in their lives.

They had a whirlwind of romance, A surprise pregnancy that led by a short engagement which then resulted in the sweet and simple wedding.

It's not like that money was an issue for Salvatore's but still, both brothers lives were designed differently, so while Stefan and Caroline planned their first child when they thought they were ready for baby. Damon and Elena, on the other hand, got another wonderful surprise as she too gets pregnant for the third time which was around the same time Caroline shared her good news.

"Oh My God!" both sisters in law squeal in happiness as Damon patted his brother back. "Can you imagine!? Us being father together, Nice." He winked at his brother before start whispering seriously in low voice. "Although I should warn you, things will go pretty crazy around here with these two being pregnant at the same time ."

Stefan gulped because he remembers a few years ago when Enzo was in in his place going mad while his brother comforted his best friend same way as he is doing now for him.

Stefan tried to sound hopeful as he said. "I think Elena is used to pregnancy by now and Care is nothing like Bonnie." But this makes Damon scoff. "Bonnie is the coolest women I ever knew and if she could drain Enzo with all her hormonal mood swings then this is Caroline we are talking about."

At this point, he couldn't help but gulp while wondering if his wife on normal days acts like control freak then when ruled by her hormones. "Neurotic, control freak on crack!" He gasps out and then fearfully stare at his brother. "Help me!"

Turns out they didn't need to worry at all because Caroline pre-planning tendency helped them out in the end.

Vincent even praised her techniques as they were helping Elena deal with her stress levels. "By far her stress levels are extremely normal compare to her previous two pregnancy," Jo confirms Vincent's observation when Damon ask her during Elena's check-up.

Caroline would often take Elena outside for walking and both sisters joined knitting classes which Elena claims both therapeutic and creative. "Plus by the time this baby came, we can make sweaters of all sizes." She finished and then proceeded to click on her knitting needles.

But what surprised both brothers most was this pregnancy made both women crave for spicy food and often they were out searching for Mexican food. "Um, these peppers are so delicious." Elena moaned while Caroline hummed in agreement. "I love them more especially when they are dipped in maple syrup." And before Stefan could stop his wife she dipped it right in front of him and happily start munching on it.

"I don't know how they can eat those stuff." His brother grumbles when his own medical knowledge couldn't give him any satisfactory answer to their disgusting food fusion. "At least your wife is not dipping bananas in pizzas sauce. I swear Elena almost ruined Italian cuisine for me with her fruit combo obsession while she was pregnant with Gabe."

Aside from weird food craving things were going smoothly with both Salvatore women pregnancy.

So on upside

Damon was glad that his wife is pregnant along with another family member but on the downside, he was dealing with jealousy that is brewing in Gabe's mind ever since they announced the arrival of their new brother/ sister and cousin.

"I am worried for him Damon." His wife told him one night after they deal with another temper tantrum from their almost-four-year-old son. "He broke Zenia's toy car and when I ask him why he screamed that Zenia is going to gave it to a new baby."

She then burst into tears and Damon pulled her into his arms. "Our sweet boy think we won't love him anymore because new children will take his place. What are we going to do? I don't want our son to resent us or these new babies."

So after lots of brain storming, Damon and Stefan came up with an idea to handle the youngest Salvatore male of their family.

**############**

Gabriel was hiding one of her sister's toy again behind the potted plants in their garden.

For the past few weeks, he felt sad and angry. He doesn't know why but whenever someone talks about babies it felt like it's the only thing that they all want.

He often watched mom and dad smiling while putting new things in his old room.

At first, he was happy about his new room. He even gets a new bed and big boy toys but now it felt they only gave him a new room because they want to bring new babies in his place.

He even told Zenia this but she just laughs. "Don't be silly Gabe. That room is the nursery. It was the first mine, then yours and now it will be our new brother or sister. Babies need to sleep close to their mommies." Zenia finished explaining her little brother who angrily stomped his feet. "But I want mommy too!"

He then grabbed her bear and ran away while she chases after him but Gabe was fast and he was inside the elevator before she could stop him.

He smile when the bear was completely hidden. "Let her find Mr Gummy now."

Damon who has just returned from office found his entire family in the garden.

As he reaches near he saw his daughter and son tear stain face while his wife seems on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. Caroline has her arms wrapped around his wife in a comforting way and his brother and a few of the other staff members were apparently searching for something.

"What is going on?"

Everyone looked at him but no one is giving him an answer. He can see his wife and daughter trembling lips and then Zenia wordlessly glare at her brother.

Sighing he ordered everyone. "Elena, Care to take Zenia inside and rest of you head back to your duty." One by one everyone left and as Elena and Zenia passed by his wife lean in to whisper. "Can you handle him?"

In answer, he kissed her forehead and then leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheeks. "What did he hid this time?"

"Mr Gummy." She sniffed while rubbing her eyes. "Don't worry, I will rescue Mr Gummy and bring him safely back to you." That brings a smile on her face and he watched Salvatore girls head inside.

Once they were gone he walked towards his son who was trying hard to not cry but still few tears escape from his stubborn blue eyes.

"Come, Steff! Its been a while since we played." Damon told Stefan and to Gabriel surprise, he didn't even say anything to him about a bear and walked towards his uncle Stefan.

He watched them go deep in the gardens and then curiously follow them. By the time he reached where they were, he saw them playing basketball ball.

Damon and Stefan were aware of their audience but they ignore him and keep playing for ten minutes until they saw Gabe settling in one of the benches.

"Come, Steff, let's end this," Damon told his brother who grabbed the ball from him and shot it straight through the hoop.

Gabe was clapping excitedly, his eyes lit with fascination as he watched his dad and uncle play.

"You want to join us?" His Dad asks and he ran towards him. "Here take it." His uncle hands him the ball but now he stared at it in confusion. "I don't know how to play like you."

"It's okay, I taught your uncle and now we will teach you how to play." His dad and uncle then showed him the right way to play and even though he didn't understand fully he has so much fun when they picked him up so he can throw the ball inside the hoop.

"Yay! Did you see dad!" He asks while looking down at his father since he was perched upon his shoulder.

"You did a great job champ!" His dad told him once he brings him down on his feet. " Played like a true Salvatore man!" His uncle added with a smile.

"Can you teach me more games!" He asked feeling so happy to play more games with them.

"Sure and once you are old enough you can teach them to your brother, sister and cousin."

He scowls and then plainly said. "No!"

"Why?" Both his Dad and uncle ask.

"Because they already have everything!"

At this, he burst into tears and sat on the ground.

He was crying when he felt someone picking him up, so he turned his face to hid it in his palms. "Gabe, what do you mean by everything?" He heard his Dad voice while he rubbed his back.

"I am a little child but now they will be everyone special baby! I know that's why you gave me a new room so you can give them my old room."

"Where did he got this idea?" He heard his uncle Stefan voice so he told him. "Trevor said that when the new baby came then they become special."

"No son, you all are special in our eyes." Damon tried to explain his son who was now hugging him tightly. "You know when you were born your sister was so happy to be a big sister. She even gave you her ball because you were special to her."

"She will have a new special baby too." He sniffed but his uncle smile. "So will you, think about it you will be a big brother and just like your dad thought me to play one day you can teach them this game like a big brother."

"Plus these new babies will need a big brother to look after them. I mean, I will be at the office, Stefan will be at the hospital and your sister will be at school then who will look after mom, aunt Care and new babies?"

"Me?" Gabe asks and found both men nodding their head and then their words bring new meaning in his life. "I will be a big brother, they will need me."

And just like that Gabriel Grayson Salvatore step up as elder son and big brother. Elena proudly took pictures of his little man playing sports with his dad and uncle.

Decorating nursery along with Zenia as they put Mr Gummy and his ball inside the crib and taking care of her and Caroline as he followed them around asking if they need anything.

But her favourite picture by far will be when he picked his little brother Zander for the very first time and in that picture, he was proudly wearing a big brother printed shirt.

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go another memory of this story. I hope you enjoy reading it. So please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	10. Mom's Birthday

_**Mom's Birthday.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me, the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Hey it's karma, Happy Gilmore, Orions Belte, Damonfangirl, Delana4ever25, Tia Salvatore, A Jay 1208, Taffy Marie Srabanti Karmakar, Ella Termaine and my guest reviewers, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

_**Special Notes.**_

_**Today's is Sixteenth March, my birthday and that's why I'm dedicating this chapter to me.**_

**(Damon and children surprising Elena for her birthday)**

It was a beautiful morning in Tuscan and four Salvatore's woke up bright and early this morning to begin their preparations for this big day.

"Be careful children. We don't want to mess up your mom's birthday breakfast." Damon warned Zenia and Gabe as they help him in the kitchen.

"Cake! Cake!" little Zander chant happily as he watched a small strawberry cupcake on the plate.

"This is for mom Zan, we will have big cake later," Zenia told her three-year-old brother who's eyes grew big as he clapped happily. "I want a Big cake!"

"Later Zan!" Everyone told him at the same time making him pout in anger. "I'm telling mommy! You won't give me cake!"

With that, he starts running but Damon grabbed his youngest son and lift him up in his arms. "And where are you going to Mama's boy?"

Zander squirms against his father but it gave Zenia enough time to prepare the tray. "Done!"

"That's great Princess, now come everyone let's wake your mom."

With that all four Salvatore's head towards their wing.

Once they reached his bedroom they saw Elena sleeping comfortably, her growing belly covered with sheets but he was glad that she managed to get full night sleep last night.

They all carefully tiptoe inside and Zenia gently placed the tray on the side table before she and her brother carefully climb on the king-size bed.

Damon who sat on her other side slowly shake his wife and when she stirred he starts counting. "One, Two, Three!"

With that, all of them start singing together. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday day to you! Happy Birthday dear Mom, Elena! Happy Birthday to you!"

"God! What's that awful noise!" She teased groggily before opening her eyes with a huge smile as she saw her favourite people in the world.

"Sorry babe, you are stuck with us Salvatore's who can do anything except singing." Damon teased her back and before they knew it she sits up and pulled everyone in her embrace. "Then, I am the luckiest girl in this world to stuck with you all goofs."

"Mom!" Zenia and Gabe complaint but soon they were laughing as she tickled her three children.

Once she stopped she laid a kiss on all their cheeks before kissing her husband as she said. "Thank you, that was a lovely wake up call."

He winked and lean down to capture her lips but soon they heard voices. "Ewe! Dad stop! we are still here!" Zenia complains while Gabe makes disgusting gaging noise. "Now he will have cooties."

"Dad cutie?" Zander asks curiously making Elena and Zenia giggle while Gabe scrunches his face in annoyance. "Cooties! Not cuties Zan. He will get sick because he always keeps kissing our mom who is a girl." He tried to explain his younger brother who seems more confused. "But we too kiss Mommy?"

"Huh, little children." Gabe sigh as he tried to clear his confusion. "Trevor said it's okay to kiss mommies but other than her all girls are yucky."

Damon who was quietly watching this has enough. "I'm having a serious conversation with El and Rose once we return home." He told his wife before turning towards his sons. "Zan, don't listen to your brother and Gabe stop listening to everything Trevor says, it's not true at all."

He can see his son ready to argue with him so he quickly changed the topic. "Zenia, bring the tray please."

Thankfully, his daughter listens to him as she quickly brings a breakfast tray and placed it in front of his wife. "Your special birthday breakfast is served, madam."

Elena was definitely impressed as she saw a plate of pancakes, banana and strawberries smoothie and scrambled eggs with a small strawberry cupcake in the centre.

"Aww, guys this all look amazing!" She felt emotional again as few tears fall from her eyes which her husband quickly wipe away. " Don't cry birthday girl, we Salvatore just wanted to see you smile."

So with a huge smile, she starts eating her breakfast and told everyone to join in since they make enough for everyone.

Well not for everyone because in the end, there was only one cupcake which Elena notice her son's eying with his big hopeful blue eyes. "Wow, this cup looks so yummy but my tummy is too full to eat it all."

"I will help you, mommy!" Zander volunteers excitedly which makes everyone laugh. "You are such a goof Zan." Zenia laughed but his mom pulled him in her arms as she said. "Yes, but you are my goof." She kissed on his forehead.

She then happily shared the cake with everyone and Damon took pictures of their faces covered with strawberry frosting.

Afterwards, they all get dressed and went downstairs to prepare lunch for their traditional picnic.

His Tuscany mansion head chef Roberto kept offering his help which Damon and his children refused.

"They kicked out entire staff from the kitchen, can you believe it?" Elena told her brother as she video chat with him.

"When it's come to your husband's surprise, I can believe anything!" Jeremy replied with a smile on his face.

"Seriously sis, I am so happy for you, I'm sure mom and dad are happy somewhere as they watched their daughter's happiness."

Elena felt a telltale sign of tears so she quickly took a deep breath to calm herself down. 'You are not going to cry on your birthday.' She reminds herself just in time when her brother asks. "So when are Twins arriving? Ana and I want to set a date in springtime for our wedding."

"Well I'm six months pregnant and twins are due in November so go ahead and set your date in spring. It will give me two to three months to lose some baby weight."

"Oh please! Like anyone could blame you for looking like a whale after you gave birth to twin children." But he soon realized that he said the wrong thing when his sister glared at him. "Jeremy Gary Gilbert! Did you just call me whale!"

He gulped and denied. "No, I said you will look too beautiful that no one can guess you just given birth to twins... Oh here is Matt. Come to Matt say hi to Elena."

Her brother literally disappears from the screen leaving startled Matt behind. "Hey, Elena, happy birthday."

Elena who was fuming in anger quickly perk up as she saw her oldest friend. "Hey, Matt! How is Penny and little Peter?"

"My wife is fine and Peter just started his school." Elena couldn't help but be happy for Matt. Despite everything he was her friend first and the bravest man she knew.

She still remembers how a few years back he almost lost his wife during her labour and although they were happy God saved both of them it also came with the sad news that Penny can never get pregnant again.

"Seriously Matt, how are you doing? Last Christmas you guys were thinking about adopting a baby."

Matt smiles sadly as he told her. "We found a baby a few weeks back and everything was done but then the mother came back for her baby and she cried and begged us to not go through with this adoption."

Elena gasp and touched her stomach feeling sorry for both Penny and that women.

Matt curses himself as he saw distress look on her face. "Aw, Elena! I am extremely sorry."

But she shakes her head. "No, no! I am sorry to hear that Matt but maybe next time you can find a baby to complete your family."

"Our family is complete, Penny and I decided that Peter is enough for us."

Elena was quiet until a thought came in her mind as she gently caressed her belly. "In that case can I have your permission?"

"Permission? Matt felt confused as he continues asking. "Permission for what?"

**###########**

Later that afternoon Damon and Elena were enjoying a wonderful picnic by the lake with their children.

As soon as their delicious lunch and big strawberry cake were finished all three children start playing tag while their parents watched them under the shade of the tree.

"Damon?" He looked down and saw his wife laid in front of him, her head resting on top of his lap.

"Hmm." Her husband replied and she bit her lip before letting it all out. "I have found the perfect name for our girls."

Now Damon felt curious because his wife never been this nervous when they decide their son's name. "Okay, tell me what are these names that making you bite your lip in nervousness?"

"Because I'm scared you won't like them once I tell you." She admitted to her husband who for few seconds watched her curiously and then he says. "Let me be a judge of that."

So bracing herself for his reaction she said. "Victoria and Katherine Salvatore."

For a while, they just stare at each other until she couldn't take it anymore. Sitting up she moved to face her husband as she waited for him to give his verdict.

"I didn't give you your birthday present." He said instead and she watched confused as her husband unclasped her chain that already has initial of all of them.

He then turned away for a few seconds before turning back to face her. "Close your eyes and count to ten."

Feeling more frustrated by him changing the topic she did as he says. "Now open your eyes."

The second she opened her eyes Damon was beaming at her. "Great to know we are still that telepathic couple."

He then pointed at her chain that now has two more initial added to it. "V, K." She says out loud while tearfully touching that alphabet that her husband just gifted her.

"I was nervous about suggesting those names but I want to honour those girls who left an impact on our lives."

She couldn't contain her tears anymore as she hugged her husband tightly. "I am sure they will be happy to see us naming our daughters in their honour."

And sure enough, that night when Victoria and Katherine were born there were two stars shining bright in the sky and Damon and Elena knew in their heart that they were always watching over their family.

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go, another beautiful memory from this story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. So please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	11. Trick Or Treat

_**Trick Or Treat.**_

_**Author's Notes.**_

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Srabanti Karmakar, Delana4ever25, A Jay 1208, Damonfangirl, Hey its karma, Tia Salvatore, Elle Termaine, Orions Belte, Happy Gilmore, Taffy Marie and my guest reviewers thank you all for your wonderful reviews and birthday wishes. **

_**Special notes.**_

_**Dear readers.**_

_**I hope you are well and healthy and if you are in self-isolation then don't let boredom get to you and find a hobby or do some creative to pass your time. The world is going through hard times so please be hopeful that things will get better soon.**_

**( Halloween at Salvatore Mansion)**

As the evening grew dark at Salvatore Mansion a thunderstorm sound heard from inside and at the same time, sinister music starts playing on the piano.

All children and elder alike huddled together in candles lit hall when suddenly a spotlight fell on two coffins in middle.

Zenia, Gabe, Zander, Lizzie along with other children (dressed in costumes) slowly approach the coffins when they heard voice form inside. "Who dares to disturb our slumber!"

The children yelp as Zenia tried to answer in a brave voice. "It is I, Zenia Salvatore and her family and friends."

The coffin then burst open and few children scream in shock while Gabe rolled his eyes as they watched two tall figure rise up dressed in a black suit and black cape. For a while, they watched every child with their dark eyes and slowly smile form on their faces and their sharp fangs could be seen when they opened their mouths to introduce themselves.

"I am count Damon." "And I am counting Stefan."

They both stood up and stepped out of their respective coffins. They bowed to the mesmerize looking children as they say together. "Welcome little ones, welcome to the monsters ball!"

Lights turned on and the hall came into focus decorated with red drapes, pumpkins head and webs in every corner.

"Wow!" Every child's eyes widened when they watched zombies coming out of the room as they carried trays filled with pumpkin tarts, skeleton cookies, chocolate cupcake in the shape of spiders and glass of red juice that look like blood but taste like strawberries raspberry juice.

"Yummy, this all looks scary but taste delicious." Aria licked her lips as Zenia offers her veggie rolls that actually look like fingers.

"Is amazing right! My mom aunt Bonnie, uncle Albert and our entire staff worked hard on these dishes." Zenia told her friends as she devoured her cheeseburger.

"And what about decorations?" One of the children ask as he touched gargoyle and it was Lizzy who answered them. "That will be my mom although Aunt Rebekah and Aunt Rose gave her some extra ideas."

"Plus we all helped them," Gabe added as he grabbed a handful of chocolates and stuffed them in his and Trevor's pockets.

"Okay children gathered around for games," Caroline called everyone dressed as in vampire bride. She wore a white ruffled dress that flows above her waste but still, it was unable to hide her growing belly bump.

"Aunt Care is there baby in your tummy?" Angel asked as she was first to approach her with Gabe, Trevor and Lizzy behind her. "Yes dear, I'm going to have a baby soon just like your mom."

Angel then turned to stare at her mother and sure enough, Bonnie's baby bump was visible in her mother nature costume.

"We will have four babies soon," Trevor told them as he starts counting on his fingers. "Uncle Ric and Aunt Jo are having one and uncle Nick and Aunt Camille are having one too."

"That's meant four more birthday cakes!" Four-year-old Zander exclaimed as he clapped in joy. "I pray they all born in different months because twins born the same day and I guess they will have one cake next month."

"No, they won't." They turned around and watched Elena Salvatore smiling at them. She was also dressed as a vampire wife in a black and red corset gown.

She was holding pram in which her eleven months twins daughter laid in. They both look adorable in their matching red and black dress.

She then turned to stare at rest of the Salvatore children that were dressed similarly to elders as vampire children with small fangs peaking from their mouth although Gabe and Zander managed to spill red juice so it seems like blood dripping from their mouth.

"Gabe, Zander?" She pointed at their faces with narrow eyes and her boys looked sheepishly at her as they admit. "We want to look scarier mom."

Shaking her head she was about to instruct them when her husband and her brother in law joined them. "Damon! Stefan!"

Both her and Caroline gasp because like young Salvatore's they too had deliberately spilt juice.

"What!" They both tried to look innocent as their wives glared at them.

"I thought we decided to keep this party children friendly." Caroline then hands all of the tissues but none of them took it as they pout. "Please Care it's Halloween." Stefan tries to convince his wife as Damon winked at boys who reached out to hug their aunt. "Please aunt Care, we promise we won't get scared."

Elena watched with amusement as Caroline sigh in defeat. "Okay fine but no more juice for anyone. Now come let's start a game of trick or treat."

Children cheered and follow Caroline and Stefan while Elena handing pram to Emily pulled her husband in the corner, away from prying eyes.

"Using our children to convince a pregnant woman to make this party scarier? I say you are very smart my Count vampire husband."

She giggles as her husband pulled her closer and tried to nip her neck with his fake fangs. "What about you, my deadly gorgeous vampire bride? Can I convinced you to sneak upstairs with me?"

It seems she was seriously considering but as soon he was about to get hopeful his wife playfully shoves him away with a wink. "Later, for now, come so we can play Trick or Treat."

He groaned but followed his wife. Just as game stared.

Children and elder watched as Caroline explain them the game. "Okay children so the game is simple we are going to have a scavenger hunt in gardens. Now remember at every point you will find two treasure chest. One will be trick box and other will be treated and if you choose trick box then you will find the monster in it but if you choose to treat then you will find the fairy who will give you candies and clues to next boxes."

Rose who was dressed in glittery pink pixie costume announced. "The child who will complete this hunt will get a special prize but the rest of you still get lots and lots of candies on the way."

It was then Elena and Damon announced. "So children get ready! One! Two! Three and go!"

With that, all children rushed towards gardens.

Gabe found first set of boxes and he opened it only to scream in fright when a werewolf came out of it growling and howling. "You get a Trick."

"Uncle Nick!" Gabe fumed as he rushed to open next box and find Camille in it dressed as a fairy.

"Here you go." She smiled sweetly and he kissed her aunt cheeks while retrieving candies and clue from her. " Thanks, aunt Cammi and Uncle Nick that was so not cool! not cool at all."

Klaus laughed as he watched Gabe ran away.

He was not the only one who got a trick. Trevor screams like a girl when he found his grandfather dressed as Hunter in Trick box.

Mikael was tickling his grandson when he heard his wife from another box. "Let him go, Mikael! Come, sweet boy, here are your clues and candies."

The same thing was about to happen with Angel and Lizzie but luckily they choose treat box and Davina came out of it dress like a red fairy. While she was giving them their candies and clue, Kol pushed open his box as he began to complain. "Why nobody is choosing me? I am dressed like a freaking Mummy for God sake!"

He watched both girls laughing while his fiancée shakes her head. "Your bandages are all open up! At this rate, you look more like a patient than a Mummy."

While the game continues Damon and Elena along with other elder watched their children as they tried to find their big prize.

The game continues for an hour until they heard Aria yell. "I found it! I found the big prize."

Inside she found three tickets for Disneyland.

"Yay! Disneyland! Mom, Dad look we can all go to Disneyland!"

Her parents were stunned because it was something her daughter has wished for her upcoming birthday.

Damon can see them hesitant so he tried to assure them. "Please accept the price, besides your daughter won it fair and square."

To his relief, Aria joined them and the joy in her eyes makes her parent's doubts disappear.

"Congratulations Aria and rest of you well done!" Elena then called everyone inside for dance.

One by one they all went inside but Damon stayed behind as he watched Zenia comes last.

"Hey, Dad! Great party."

She was about to go inside when her father grabbed her hand. "So it's not a coincidence that you encouraged us the price to be Disneyland trip and you also told Aria to go ahead when you both saw the last box?"

He smirked knowingly when his daughter bit her lip and after a second she admits. "Please don't be mad Dad but she really wishes to go to Disneyland and I knew that if we offer the trip her parents will refuse it, so I came up with this game idea and thank God aunt Caroline agree to it even if she didn't know the main reason."

Okay, now he was confused. "Wait a minute if Care didn't help you then how do you knew about where was the prize hidden?"

In answer, she stared inside and Damon watched children of his family congratulating her friend.

Feeling both amused and little proud he asks. "You all children were in this plan?"

His daughter smirked just like him as she replied. "Looks like we kids trick you."

He then laughed as he admits. "Yeah but this trick proves to be the best treat ever.

And as his wife took pictures of all these children cheering for that little girl he had to admit that this was the best Trick he saw in his life.

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go, another beautiful memory just for you, I hope you like it. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more. Please take care of your self and stay safe wherever you are.**


	12. Angry Children

_**Angry Children.**_

**Author 's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me th e only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Taffy Marie, Hey its karma, Orions Belte, Happy Gilmore, Tia Salvatore, Elle Termaine, Srabanti Karmakar, Damonfangirl, Delana4ever25 and guest reviewer thank you so much for your lovely reviews and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

_**(Parents and children )**_

It was a rainy day in July in New York and the atmosphere inside the Salvatore mansion has been greatly affected by it.

It was a rare sight to see the disgruntled look on all Salvatore children at the same time.

Even Zenia who is calmest of all and Lizzy who is rational out of all couldn't help their disappointing looks as their parents tried to explain themselves.

"You guys should understand, we can't go on this campaign trip." Stefan tried to explain his best. "I meant it's absolutely insane to go out for camping at this weather."

Collective outbursts from kids startle them. "I don't care it's raining!" Gabe yelled while Zander agreed with his brother. "Last month you promised we will go camping this month because you both were busy with work!"

The accusation was sort of right as both brothers grimace with that unpleasant reminder.

"Gabe, Zan, we both understand your anger." Damon began in soothing voice but this time he was cut off by his twenty months old twin daughters. "No more sueses!"

"Excuses." Almost nine years old Zenia corrected her sisters before turning to face her dad. "Dad, you guys promise us last month that we can go on this campaign trip once you and uncle Stefan are free from work and now you are cancelling our trip again just because it's raining little?!"

"It will clear again in a few minutes, uncle! Please don't cancel our trip again." Lizzie implored again along with other children.

"Children it's enough!" Elena intervenes on her husband's behalf while Caroline tiredly groaned when her six months old son Anthony start crying, who apparently has been woken up from his nap due to all this noise.

"God children! Cut your father some slack!" She yells in frustration while trying to calm down her crying baby.

Getting scolded by her mother brought tears in Lizzy eyes. "Grown-ups are bad! They broke their promise and then yell at us children for no good reason."

"Lizzy," Stefan calls after his daughter who then fled in tears.

"Come, everyone, let's go upstairs," Gabe told his siblings as they all left with a crestfallen look on their faces.

Seeing his children retreating from hurt Damon deeply who once again tried to reason with his daughter. "Zenia, please! At least you try to understand?"

"No, we all have been waiting for this day after you both postponed it three times last month! So no, I don't want to understand anything you have to say."

She turned to follow her siblings but not before saying the last heated words to her father and uncle. "You can go and do your work. After all, it's more important than us."

"Zenia Lily Salvatore!" Elena began in anger but Damon held her back as they watched their daughter rushing out of the room.

"Damon!" She turned angrily at her husband. "Why did you stop me? What she said was way out of the line."

"But true." He replied sadly as he felt his heartbreak. "It's my fault that our children are disappointed at us."

"Come on guys! you didn't ask for this stupid rain!" Caroline grumbled but her husband shakes his head. "I think he meant us postponing this trip due to our workload but children can't understand our reason," Stefan says dejectedly as he recalls his daughter's tears.

"God! This is what I was always afraid off!" Damon raked his hair in frustration as he acknowledges one of his fear. "I always feared to turn into that man and now look at what we did with our children!"

Elena and Caroline can see how this fight is effecting their husband.

Pulling Damon close in her arms she kissed his cheek with assuring smile. "How about you and Stefan go and make Salvatore special lasagne as a peace offering for our angry children. Then we can all watch our old home videos to pass this time and when the weather clears up, you both can take them to the campaign."

Damon looked doubtful but still, he asks in a hopeful voice. "You think it will work?"

In answer, she and Caroline rolled their eyes while Elena reminds him. "Our children Italian blood always makes them extra nice in the presence of Italian food."

Even Caroline agrees with this statement as she says. "Elena is right, they will forget about their anger towards you, as soon their eyes fell on your special lasagne."

Both brothers finally smiled and agree to their plan. "Okay brother let's try this idea," Stefan told Damon and he totally felt optimistic about this plan.

Even Damon felt optimistic too and he made resolution right there with himself. "If this works in our favour then I swear I will never prioritise work over our children again."

As both girls watched their husbands left Elena to make the resolution of her own. "I swear after today our children won't disrespect their fathers ever again."

**###########**

It was easy to find their children as they all were sitting together in the library where they found Zenia reading Horton Hears Who to twins, Lizzie was colouring her new Princess Disney Princess colour book while Gabe and Zander were playing video games.

They all look up as soon door open and their mothers stepped inside.

The closing door behind them Elena and Caroline both sat on the sofa and for few seconds watched children ignoring their presence.

Finally, Elena has enough as she told them. "You know, it's rude to ignore someone when they are sitting right in front of you."

It was Lizzy who replied in an angry voice. "It's rude to break promises to Aunt Elena! Have you tell them that?"

"Watch your tone young girl and apologise to your aunt!" Lizzy flinched under her mother heated gaze but then apologize. "I'm sorry." She sniffed while wiping away her tears.

Apparently, Gabe was not ready to back down as he stood up. "Why should we feel bad? They were the one who broke their promises!"

Watching his brother give Zander courage as he stood up too. "Dad said to wait because they were busy and one-time uncle Stefan was busy and we agree and today once again they cancel our plan!"

Caroline sighed as she tried to defend her husband. "Your uncle has to perform emergency surgery on a child, if he left with you guys then that day something horrible could happen to that child."

At this, all children held their heads down but Katherine asks in her innocent voice. "What horrible thing?"

"It's horrible and she meant the child she could die?" Lizzy told her cousin who looked confused.

"Die?"

"Its when someone become stars like our grandparents and grandma Lilly." Gabe tried to explain making Zander frown as he asks. "What about our other grandfather? Is he a star too?"

At this point, Zenia and Gabe tried to rattle their memories but they can't recall any mention of their grandfather, not even his name.

While Zenia tried to think more about this question Gabe scoffed as he said. "Maybe he broke his promises too that's why they are just like him."

As soon he said this Caroline gasp while Elena anger flare on another level. "Gabriel Grayson Salvatore! Enough is enough!"

She then stood up and pointed at the door. "You all are grounded! I don't care if your thousands plan got cancelled but under no terms, I will tolerate you all speaking about your dads in this manner!"

This time children knew they crossed a line and one by one they head for their room.

Once again Zenia was last to leave as she held her sister's hands. Just when she was about to leave she watched her mother in tears as she said. "If they found out about children bringing up their father like this then they both will be devastated!"

And as she watched her mother and aunt, Zenia knew that Gabe words can break her dad and uncle hearts.

**############**

Zenia was not surprised to find them in her room when she stepped inside.

She can see her brother fuming in anger as he yelled at everyone. "Did you see that! They don't care about our feelings at all!"

"Like you care much about their feelings?" Zenia asks her brother in a calm voice despite feeling anger rising inside her.

"You are taking their side?" Gabe asked his sister in disbelief. "Aren't you angry with them for cancelling our plans?!"

"I don't care about stupid plans! what I cared about most is your words hurting our mom! She was crying after we left!"

That's stopped Gabe who hates seeing their mom in tears. "Mom was crying?" Zander asks as he too can't stand her tears.

"Yes!" Zenia replied and then she took a deep breath as she asks them. "Look, have anyone of you ever thought why no one ever talked about our grandfather or why we don't have his picture in our house?"

They all shake their heads and she felt truly older than them as she tried to explain them. "I think he did something really bad, I remember on my first day of school Dad mentioning uncle Stefan first day and how he cried and tried to run away from their Butler. I remember asking him about his father and I remember they both have these sad faces."

She can see them thinking hard so she tried to push them. " Think about it!? Our parents were always there for us but he was not there for uncle Stefan, so maybe he was not nice dad to them and that's why they never talk about him."

She can see the sadness in Lizzy, Gabe and Zander's eyes as they tried to understand this.

"It's just one trip and My teacher said it's harmful to travel in the rain. They are doing this for our safety because they love us. They always gave us everything we ever wanted and one time they couldn't and we all forget the good times."

"Dad take us to the Zoo." Vicki reminds everyone and Zenia smile at her sister. "Right and remember Lizzy your princess birthday party in Disney land."

Lizzy smiled at that memory and Zander remember too. "Our Spain trip and he took us to Australia so we can see Kangaroo!"

After that children start recalling all their happy memories and then they heard Gabe. "He took me to a basketball match." He told everyone while smiling fondly at those memories.

He then stares at the window and scowl. "Its this rain fault that our trip caught cancelled otherwise we would be..."

He trails off and then his eyes lit up as he tells in excitement. "I got an idea!"

**###########**

Once she was calmed down Elena and Caroline walked toward the kitchen where they husband was finished baking their lasagne.

Feeling disappointment in her ability to fix this problem, Elena was about to tell them the truth when Emily interrupts them. "Excuse me! But your children are urgently calling for you in the gardens."

As soon they heard this all four elder rushed outside, there in the garden sitting area, they found their children beside the small bonfire. "Surprise!"

"What is this! Damon asks even though he has an idea.

"Camping trip Dad!" Zenia told him and Gabe explain while smirking at them. "If you can't take us then we can bring a campaign here?"

"On the bright side, we can return to our rooms so it wins, win solution," Zander added.

"Plus no creepy insects," Lizzy added while smiling at her father.

"And we made lasagne for everyone!" both Salvatore yelled and to their delight soon they were ambush by their delighted children.

While this was happening Zenia and Gabe noticed their mother watching them with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Breaking away from the group she watched her eldest children running in her arms. "I'm so sorry mom! Please don't cry." Gabe pleaded with her and Zenia agree with her brother. "I'm sorry to mom and we know that you love us all just like we love you."

"I know my darlings, I know." She assured her children and kissed their forehead.

She watched Gabe leaving her to hug his father but Zenia remains in her arms as she promised in low voice. "Mom, we won't mention about grandfather again because we know that talking about him hurt dad and we never want to hurt him."

She couldn't believe her ears but then again, she was not surprised because like her Zenia feels for others pain but this brings fear in her heart too because she didn't want her daughter to suffer like her.

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go another chapter and don't worry Zenia won't go through the same thing but she will have some characteristics. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more and please take care of yourself and stay safe.**


	13. Ten Years Anniversary, Part One

_**Ten Years Anniversary, Part One.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine. Thank you to Scarlett 2112, M belle 1864, Linax 2****4, Srabanti Karmakar, A jay 1208, Delana4ever25, Tia Salvatore, Orions Belte, Taffy Marie, Hey its karma, Damonfangirl, Happy Gilmore and my guest reviewer thank you so much for your lovely review and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

_**Special thanks: To M Belle 1864 and my guest reviewer ( alt 232981 ) thank you for your kind words and encouragement. I always said that your reviews motivated me to write more and it's proven because your reviews gave me the strength to write even when I was sick so this chapter is dedicated to you all Delana lovers out there and it will be pure Delana chapter!**_

_**( revisiting old home )**_

As Damon drives towards his home he couldn't help but revisit this last decade of his life.

If someone had told him a decade ago that he will be living a happily married life with a beautiful wife and five wonderful children then he would have considered that person crazy and laughed at him.

His life is something he always dreamed of but never in million years thought it will be his reality.

It's hard to believe but once long ago he gave up on the idea of love and happiness and accepted a miserable fate that at the time was the reality of lots of businessmen like him.

A smile form on his face as he stares at his gorgeous wife sitting beside him and remember how everything turned out for best in his life since he laid eyes on her.

"What?" She asks as she noticed his constant glances in her direction. "Can you please keep your smouldering eyes on the road until we reached our home."

Her tone was teasing but the way her cheeks grew pink made him proud of himself because his looks still affected his wife.

"Okay fine, I will behave for now but once we reached there then don't expect me to be on my good behaviour." She laughed while shaking her head at her husband's silliness.

Soon they reached their destination and it was like stepping back in time as they watched their old apartment, their first home together in every sense.

"Home sweet home." Her husband says with a smile which makes her smile in return as she told him. "This is the best idea you came up to celebrate our ten years anniversary."

Pleased by her happiness both husband and wife get out of the car and walked hand in hand towards the elevator.

She giggles when her husband pulled her in his arms and start kissing her once the door closed but unfortunately they have to stop when elevator open again. A young couple entered as the elevator began to move again.

For a few seconds, no one said a word but then the woman stares appraisingly at Elena as she commented. "Nice dress." She pointed at her white dress. "Are you visiting some friend?"

Elena and Damon share a loving look before she answered. "More like visiting our home."

Before they could even understand the elevator's door opened and they watched as Elena eagerly pulled her husband's arms who hand her the keys.

She happily took them and open the door and as he expected his wife was stunned by the decorations.

"Damon?!" She gasps as she watched hundred red and white balloons floating all around their living room and at the end of its strings hung various pictures of their earliest days together in this apartment.

She felt arms around her waist as Damon kissed her head. "Happy Ten anniversary. I hope you like this small trip down the memory lane."

"Like." Her eyes were filled with happy tears as she beamed at him. "I love all this! When did you do that?"

He laughed and then pulled out his cell phone from which he shows a video that was made a few hours ago.

"Happy anniversary mom!" Her kids appear in screen follow by the rest of their family as they all decorate this whole apartment.

They laughed as Gabe and Zander have balloon blowing competition while Zenia and Lizzie help Caroline as they instruct Stefan and Enzo as both men hung balloons and fairy lights decorations.

The camera then zooms on the kitchen where Bonnie was busy decorating their cake while Kathy and Vicki help her.

At the end of the video, there was a small message from their eldest daughter. "We will miss you guys but Dad wanted to celebrate this day with you but he promised that he will bring you back to celebrate new year's party with us." Zenia then blew a kiss at them and say goodbye while everyone wave at them from the screen.

His wife was in tears again as the video ended and he has to pull her in his embrace. "I can't believe you all were in this surprise."

Her husband smirks and wipes her tears away. "I don't know why you are so surprised, you should know by now that we Salvatore never celebrate a big occasion with simple dinner." He winked at her making her laugh in agreement. "You are right. A decade later married to you and I still get surprised by your surprises."

She pulled him in for kiss making him moan as she breathed against his lips. "Its great thing that I am Salvatore too and over the years I too develop your surprising habit."

With that, she winked back at her husband leaving him flabbergasted.

"Come, husband, let's enjoy our anniversary dinner."

And she was once again surprised because it was exact same dishes that they had eaten for their first date. "Ravioli and Pasta! Are you trying to recreate our first dinner?"

He smiled and then bring out a plate of sandwiches. "Actually our first meal sweetness, remember those Sandwiches we had when we first met."

As he expected his wife tear up again and he offers her tissue. "God Damon! I will be a weeping mess by the end of this night."

"Don't you worry darling by the end of this night you will be crying in pleasure." She blushed and playfully pushed him away making him laugh at her adorable face.

After that, they both enjoyed their dinner surrounded by happy memories.

Once dinner was done she took plates away to clean which reminds him those simple days when she used to do the same if he cooked for her.

When Elena returned from the kitchen a music-filled as her husband waited for her on their couch. "Come, join me, baby."

His wife smile and soon she was in his arms as they sat in peaceful silence.

"Thank you for keeping this place so we can visit it whenever we want." He understands her gratitude. Over the years he often brings her and their children back so they can understand this part of their lives although they still don't understand why they used to live in an apartment if he already had his mansion.

"I want our children to live here for a year after they completed their education." He admitted his wish to his wife who stares questioningly at him. " I know it's a long way to go and part of me dreaded when they are old enough to ask questions about this place."

He sighed as he tries to explain her. "But I really want them to understand what it's like to live a simple life without any luxuries."

His wife then smiles in understanding as she cupped his face. "Its great idea and you don't need to dread about anything, when the time comes we will answer their questions together and I know they will understand us and appreciate this home even more."

Because in the end, only one truth matters most that this place was really their home.

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go part one of their decade anniversary and it was the sentimental part the smutty part will be next chapter so stay tuned and send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more. **


	14. Ten Years Anniversary, Part Two

_**Ten Years Anniversary, Part Two.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, M belle 1864 (twice), Ella Termaine, A Jay 1208, Tia Salvatore, Orions Belte, Delana4ever25, Taffy Marie, Happy Gilmore, Damonfangirl, Hey it's Karma and my guest reviewers for all your lovely reviews and thanks to my readers who followed or favourites this story.**

**Special thanks: to M belle 1864 for your kind words and offer to edit, I am extremely happy to know that you love this story so much and for you and my all lovely readers here is the second part of this anniversary chapter. it's fluffy and smutty(;**

They both were watching their wedding day video and no matter how many times they have seen it they still find some memory to talk about.

"Can you believe it's been ten years since our wedding day!" Elena exclaimed as she watched herself walked down the aisle. "We have changed so much but it still seems like yesterday."

She felt her husband's lips on her forehead as he brings her closer in his embrace. "I know, everything changed but my love for you grew more and more."

Lifting her face she gave him a sweet kiss and then watched as her husband kissed her hand especially her engagement and wedding ring.

"Damon? Can you tell me something?" Her husband looked curiously at her as he replied. "Sure."

Damon watched as his wife sit up straight her eyes held this nervous excitement as she asks. "That night on Thanksgiving when I proposed you after we found out about my pregnancy you already have your mother's ring with you, so were you planning to propose me already? Or was it some other time?"

She watched her husband eyes wide open at this question and if it was possible his face got red. "Why are you asking this now Lena, I think ten years of marriage and five children later, is far too late to ask this question."

Seeing his reaction to this question intrigued Elena more who then gives her best pouting look to her husband. "Please, Damon! Just humour me and answer this one question. If it wasn't for Zenia how long it would have taken for you to propose me?"

Damon sighed and turned off their video before turning to face his wife. "Okay fine I will answer your question but promise me you won't tease me afterwards or call me to goof or Mr Corny or anything like that."

His wife eagerly nodded her head. "Promise! Now please tell me!"

He stares at her suspiciously but then finally confess. "I was going to propose you on New Year's Eve right when clock strike at Midnight."

"What! But that means you were planning to propose me a month later from Thanksgiving!" She couldn't believe it but then again Damon never is known for wasting any time. After all, he convinced her to move in with him a few months into dating but still marriage proposal at that stage in their lives.

"Hey, are you okay." Her husband soothing voice brings her back and soon she lay in his arms. "Even then you couldn't wait for me to be your wife."

Damon chuckles and shakes his head. "I wasn't expecting for us to start planning right away." He then saw her face fell and he quickly clarifies his statement. "Don't get me wrong but if it was just on me that I would have married you next day in a heartbeat but you were studying at that time Elena and I were hoping for long engagement while you finished your studies and once that was done we could get married."

She smiled at her husband thoughtfulness. Even then his concern was her happiness and future.

Leaning in to kiss him gratefully they both enjoyed that sweet moment for a while but then she pulled away. "Tell me how you were going to propose to me."

Her husband groaned and tried to kiss her again but she moved back. "No, first tell me? Come on! You must have planned something if you were going to propose that soon."

Damon huffed but he has to admit his wife looks adorable when she is stubborn. "Okay Mrs Salvatore, if you really want to know then here it is, As you know that I was going to confess everything on Thanksgiving Day and in my mind I told you the truth about my identity and you have forgiven me and even accepted me for who I am."

He paused and his wife got impatient. "And?"

"And I was going to take you to Paris for New Year's Eve and was going to propose you on top of Eiffel Tower."

His wife's mouth hung open as she gaped at him and after a few minutes of this Damon finally threw his hands in frustration. "Go on! Say what you want to say!''

It was then the dam burst open as his wife squeeze his cheek and gush over him. "Aww, that was so romantic my goof! You are not Mr Corny you are super duper, romantic guy!"

She kissed all over her husband face who looked extremely embarrassed. "Yeah! Yeah, you didn't hear about the fireworks that spell _**will you marry me**_."

She didn't know if her husband was serious of joking and frankly she didn't care because she could clearly imagine that picture her husband just painted.

"Now I felt bad because I robbed a great proposal." She began to pout but Damon kissed it away with a smile. "I don't regret it because that Thanksgiving Day, our child news and your proposal were part of the best moments in my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

His wife's eyes filled up with tears and once again they were in each other embrace sharing sweet kisses of love and happiness.

**############**

Their kisses soon turned from sweet to passionate and by the time they have to break apart for air, Elena could feel her own arousal as much as her husband's arousal.

"Shall we take this celebration in our bedroom?" His wife asks in a sultry voice.

He had to hold back his groan when she deliberately moved off him while brushing him on all right places. "Give me five minutes to prepare your presentation and then you can come into our room."

She then blew a kiss at him and walked away.

Over the years his wife had made him wait and he truly learns to be patient because the end result will always come out to be sweeter than he expected.

So he waited and as soon his five minutes were up he all but ran inside.

There she was his wife laid out on the bed in white silk nightgown it was short and her creamy panties were peaking where the gown end.

Surprisingly, her robe was secured with red ribbon.

She turned on her stomach and lift her legs while resting her face on her palms. "Won't you like to see your gift?" She asks innocently as she turned around once again, her hands playing with that ribbon that is still hiding her beautiful body from me.

Walking towards her I settled down beside her and place my hand above her legs. Her skin felt even warmer as she stares at me with hooded eyes." I thought we decided on no more gifts?"

She bit her lip guiltily at that. "I always wanted to do this but for some reason got scared but for our ten year anniversary I finally decided to go with it."

Feeling more curious I tugged at the ribbon and it falls loose, then slowly I pulled away from her robe and my eyes widened in shock because there right above her left side hip bone she got small size tattoo of blue Camaro and on its number plate instead of number was my name. _**Damon.**_

I couldn't believe my eyes and have to touch it for myself to believe it. "Elena Salvatore did you really get a tattoo on your body?!"

She nodded her head in nervousness. "Do you like it?"

His eyes travel all the way up to her face before looking down again at that tattoo. "I love it, baby, this is the sexiest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

Leaning down he kissed it and she moaned loudly enough for him to move away in concern. "What? did it still hurt?!"

"No, it's fine, it's just I want my husband now."

With that, she sits up and starts taking off his clothes but her husband still looked worriedly at her. "But I thought you didn't like tattoos, remember our Brazil trip five years back and you chickened out when I suggested getting tattoos." His shirt was gone and Elena can see flame tattoo with her name written above his left side chest.

She kissed it as she admitted. "Five years ago it really seems painful but after giving birth to your five kids I thought I can handle a little bit more to have your name on me." She then smirks at him and yanks his belt away from his pants.

Soon they were both naked but her husband looked a little bit guilty. "Now I feel bad, you gave me such a beautiful present and I didn't."

In answer, she kissed him again with as much passion she could muster and at the same time joined their body for pleasurable bliss.

For a while, only their moans could be heard in their old room. The very same room which witnesses their first time along with their early passionate days and nights.

Sounds of their pleasurable scream echoes once again throughout their old home and their mingle scents wafted once again through these walls.

Finally sated both husband and wife laid in each other embrace remembering those sweet times that they lived in this very house and over the years.

"So about that gift?" His wife finally spoke up.

And like everything in their lives, her husband granted her this gift as he took her to Paris and recreate his dream proposal and as they watched fireworks from Eiffel Tower that said will you marry me his wife kissed him and replied with beaming smile. "Yes! I will always marry you."

**##########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go another memory and second part of their anniversary chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, the next chapter will be a time jump that will start with Zenia's teenage years.**

**So stay tuned and please send me your reviews because I really need all the motivation I can need. Take care and stay safe.**


	15. Family Tree

_**Family Tree.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Elle Termaine, Srabanti Karmakar, M belle 1864, Linax 24, Tia Salvatore, Delana4ever25, Taffy Marie, Damonfangirl, A Jay 1208, Hey it's karma and my guest reviewers thank you so much for your lovely reviews and thanks to my readers who followed or favourite this story.**

_**Special Notes. **_

_**Sorry for the delay but with last week of Ramadan and Eid I was unable to find time to write, I hope you guys understand and forgive me for the delay.**_

_**Does one reviewer ask me about how many chapters will this story have? Honestly, I haven't thought about it but I knew where I want to end it and that moment is extremely far away. As I hinted teenage years will start from this chapter so it's easy to guess how many more moment will be there for this lovely family.**_

_**(Zenia's School project)**_

It was around lunchtime when Evan found Zenia and Aria as they walked out of their class.

"I am so excited about this project, plus I can showcase my family tree right here at this cafeteria." Aria then points at the wall where they can see pictures of her great grandmother, grandmother and mother as a lunch lady.

While Aria points out her other family members Evan noticed stress on Zenia's face.

"Hey? What's wrong? Are you worried about the project?"

His twelve years old friend looked up to stare at him, her expressive blue eyes filled with worry. "Mr Carter wanted to project on the complete family tree, you do realize what's that indicates?"

"Uncle Damon's dad?" Evan answered and Aria watched both her friend's face fell.

"Um, I don't understand? Why your grandpa is a problem?" She asked innocently to which Zenia replied with a dejected sigh. "Because I don't know anything about him."

**############**

It was dinner time at Salvatore Mansion and like always children were busy recalling their entire day activities to their parents.

"I got a match coming up next week dad," Gabe told Damon who smiled at his eldest son enthusiasm. "We will be there to cheer you son." He promised and then listen as Lizzy tell Stefan about her science project.

"We have to chart egg hatchlings dad, so please tell these guys to stay away from my room."

At this point, Zander starts yelling. "How were we supposed to know those eggs were for your science project!"

"Besides Twins were searching eggs for brownies." Anthony tried to explain while Kathy and Vicky nodded their heads to defend the boys. "Lizzy took all six eggs!" Both girls complaint and as always it becomes yelling match between kids.

While Elena and Caroline tried to calm their kids down Damon noticed Zenia sat quietly lost deep in some thoughts while her food remains untouched.

"What about you bud? How was your day?" He can see his voice startled his daughter who quickly mustered a huge smile. "It was a great dad! In fact, we got project too."

"Really? About what?" His wife asks making Zenia nervous who mumbled something in return.

"Bud we can't hear your mumbling," Elena told her and they all watched Zenia fidgeting under their questioning gaze.

"We were asked to make a family tree?" She finally spoke in a clear voice.

While rest of them smile and continue with their dinner Damon noticed something still bothering his daughter.

As soon as dinner was over Zenia stood up and grabbed her empty plates. "Excuse me."

He kept staring after her and there was a nagging feeling inside him that was telling him something is wrong with his daughter.

**############**

It was bedtime and Damon and Elena went to check on their kids one by one.

They tucked in Twins after Damon read them a story.

Their boys on the other hand quickly shut their video games when they saw their parents. "I was going to sleep but Zander wanted to play." His younger Son gasp and pushed Gabe as he screams. "He is lying, mom!"

Elena laughed as her husband pulled both brothers apart. "Enough boys, now go to sleep or I won't take you to the games next weekend."

That effectively shut both their sons who quickly settled in their beds and bid them good night.

"Boys." Elena shakes her head at thought of their silliness.

Finally, they approach at Zenia's room where they found their daughter settle on the bed with a laptop in front of her. They looked closely and saw various pictures of their family members including Elena's parents, Damon's mother and grandparents.

However, they notice an empty space between her tree chart. "You missed a space."

Zenia turned around at her mother's voice and found both her parents staring at her.

Elena watched her daughter bit her lip in nervousness a habit her husband recognized too as he asks. "What's the matter, sweetie? this is an extremely easy project then why you looked so nervous?"

Her gaze fell as she says. "Because this family tree is incomplete without my grandfather in it and I don't know anything about him?"

She looked up and saw her father stricken face while her mother eyes filled with pain. "You guys never talked about him, I just know his name because I had accidentally heard it from grandpa Mikael a few years back but when I tried to search for Giuseppe Salvatore on Internet there was no mention of him."

Zenia waited but after a few seconds,ds her father turned around and left without a single word.

"Mom?"

Elena was unable to face her innocent daughter, it's true they tried to erase that man existence from their lives. It was decided years ago between both brothers that no one in their family will ever speak of him but it seems some truth tend to resurface no matter how much we dig them deep.

"It's getting late Zenia, goodnight." Before Zenia could stop her Elena turned around and walked away leaving her daughter left with so many unanswered questions.

**############**

It was early in the morning when Zenia felt someone shaking her.

The young girl woke up groggily and found her dad in front of her already dressed.

Waking up she saw the clock. "Its Five thirty am a dad! Why did you wake me up so soon?!" She groaned and was going to fall asleep when she heard her father sad voice. "Wake up bud, we are going to see your grandfather."

Feeling shocked Zenia quickly woke up and watched a sad expression on his face but he still tried to smile. "Get ready and meet me downstairs."

In less than ten minutes a car drives away from Salvatore Mansion.

Throughout the drive, Zenia notices how much tense her father was but she stayed quiet because she was afraid her father will change her mind.

Finally, they arrived at the graveyard and though she never knew anything about him a part of her always knew that he is not alive, for what kind of men won't visit his family?

Silently both Salvatore's walked side by side and somehow she found her dad wrapping his arms around her shoulder but she has this feeling it was because he needs her support.

She watched as they walked past many graves until they finally stopped and from looks of it no one ever visited this grave because it was dirty and she can't detect single dry flowers, in fact, thorn bushes were growing around it.

Zenia thought it was a mistake that her father stopped at this unkempt grave but then she noticed the name.

_**Giuseppe Moretti.**_

"Giuseppe Moretti? Then how come we are Salvatore?"

Her father has tears in his eyes as he said. "Salvatore was my mother's maiden name, after Stefan and I left him we changed our surname into Salvatore."

Zenia's eyes filter from grave name to her father as she tried to understand. "You left your dad? But why?!"

Damon flinched but remember his wife's words. _**"Its time Damon, we can't keep this truth from her and you never lied to her before so don't do it now to hide your father's truth."**_

So he began to tell her and as much he hates himself to share his darkest past to his twelve years old daughter he knew his wife was right, he can't lie to his child.

By the time his father reached the end, he was sobbing uncontrollably and her own heartbreaks over her father's pain.

Hugging him close she wiped away his tears and tried to comfort him. "I am so sorry dad?! If I had known..." But her father shakes his head as he says. "Don't apologize, part of me always knew that one day I have to tell you children about him but I was hoping that day never came."

They both embrace each other and then she pulled away to stare at the grave. At that moment she wanted to hate him too but she feels nothing towards him only pain for her father.

"Have you and uncle Stefan forgiven him?"

Damon was shocked to hear this question because no one ever asks him this question not even Camille ask him on those therapy days.

Like his daughter, he too watched his father grave as he honestly replied. " I have now, it's because of his mistakes I became the man I am today."

"You mean the opposite of everything he stands for?" His daughter remarks with a sweet smile as she hugged him tightly. "You are the best dad in the world!"

These words were not something he never heard before from his children mouths but today they held deep meaning for him.

As for Zenia, she presented her family tree without her grandfather name on it and when her teacher asks she replied in a clear confident voice. "My father and uncle were foster by Mikael and Esther Mikaelson and for us Salvatore's children they are our grandparents."

And it was their pictures she and over the years every other Salvatore children added in their family tree because it's not necessary that family is born out of blood bonds, sometimes bonds of hearts create family too and that creates a wonderful family tree.

**############**

**Author Notes.**

**Here you go, start of teenage years with something serious. I hope you like today's chapters. Please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more. **


	16. Growing Up

_**Growing Up.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, A Jay 1208, hey its Karma, Damonfangirl, Taffy Marie, Tia Salvatore, Orions Belts, Linax 24, Srabanti Karmakar, Delana4ever25, Elle Termaine and my guest reviewer thank you all for your wonderful reviews.**

_**Special Notes.**_

_**This chapter will deal with young girl start of adolescence life and most of it is taken from my own personal experience as my friend Carol suggests in her previous reviews.**_

It was gym hour and even though Zenia enjoyed this class for the last few days, she was feeling strange kind of aches all over her body.

That was not just that but for the last few months, she felt her body going through changes.

At first, she started to freak out but when she shared this with her mom, she and aunt Care sat down with her that day and explain what is going on.

_**( Flashback )**_

"_**Don't be afraid my sweet child. Every girl goes through these changes. It's like my bud is transforming into a beautiful flower." Her mom explains while Aunt Caroline agrees with her. "Its part of growing up Zenia and it may seem strange but these changes are necessary for every growing woman."**_

_**( End of Flashback)**_

They then start explaining how her body is going to change. The whole period process, it effects and why it is so much important for every woman.

Zenia was extremely embarrassed but her mom and aunt start giving her extra attention.

It was not just them but her other aunts and Grandma Esther too who took them out for shopping.

_**( Flashback)**_

"_**Growing girls need a new wardrobe and I think it's time we put her in a training bra."**_

_**Zenia blushed while aunt Rebekah brings a measuring tape. "Mom! Please do it!"**_

_**Her mom smiled and took her measurements herself.**_

"_**I think she got this from Damon's side family because us Gilbert didn't start showing until late thirteen." Her aunt Davina mused while showing her tank tops to fit her new size.**_

_**Zenia wears it and then wonder her aunt words 'is her body changing fast because her Dad genes are more prominent?' **_

_**( end of Flashback)**_

Sadly she can't know for sure since it was just her dad and uncle Stefan and she can't ask them questions about her body, that would be too embarrassing. Although she thinks they will be embarrassed more than her because they tried talking with her but fail miserably.

**( flashback)**

_**Uncle Stefan stopped her from lifting heavy campaign bag. "Um, it's not safe for a growing girl like yourself to lift heavy stuff."**_

_**Her father one day knocked her room and stare at her awkwardly for a few seconds. **_

"_**Dad! You need something?"**_

_**He opened his mouth then closed and she suspects he was on verge of breaking down because in the next second he crossed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. "My little Angel is growing up so fast! I wish I had the power to turn over time."**_

_**He then kissed her forehead and tried to say. "Just because I am a man, I mean you can share everything." He flinched and then re-correct his words. "I mean if you need me then your dad is here too."**_

_**At that moment Zenia felt sorry for her dad because all her life her dad was the one who solved her problems but even he can't stop these changes inside her.**_

_**She kissed his cheek and assured him. "I know dad."**_

_**( End of Flashback)**_

Despite this sudden awkwardness she sometimes likes these changes. Her body is becoming prominent and she is getting tall too that Evan noticed one day when they were playing basketball.

But rest is pretty awful like she is sweating more than necessary and hair is growing from inside her body that was the cause of her freaking out. She is getting moody and snappy too and few times cried over silly things.

Like today during gym class, she just wanted to be left alone but her coach instructs them to hang on bars for at least three minutes.

"Coach I am not feeling well." She tried to explain but he was not listening. "Ms Salvatore unless you are not feeling fever I suggest you do your sets, you can leave afterwards if you want."

She huffed angrily ready to scream but Aria held her back. "Its okay Zenia, it's just for three minutes and then we can leave."

Together both friends jump side by side and grabbed the bar.

For a minute it was bearable but then she felt like something is pulling her legs, stretching her limbs painfully.

"Aha!"

**############**

Damon ran as fast as he could before finally reaching at the principal office only to be stopped as he saw his wife stepping out from the office with their daughter in her arms.

He watched Zenia's tearstain face as she held onto a long black coat over her gym uniform while hiding her face in his wife's waist.

"Elena, Zenia? What is going on?! I got the message?.." but he was cut off as his daughter cried out. "Dad please leave! I don't want you here. Mom take me home!"

He was taken aback and his wife looked apologetically at him as she led their daughter towards her car.

Damon quietly follows them in his own car and as soon they reached home Caroline was there to greet them.

"Come, sweetie let's take care of you."

He watched both women taking his daughter to her room.

The rest of the day passed away and while he and Stefan took care of the rest of kids, both Elena and Caroline spend the entire day with Zenia.

It was night time and Damon felt helpless as he knocked on her door.

A few seconds later Elena came out and smile at him. "Don't worry, She is feeling better now, but I will be sleeping with her today."

She kissed him and then hugged him in assurance. "Our little girl has grown up but she still needs us." Raising her head she opened the door for him. "Go wish her goodnight, I am going to change in my pyjamas."

Zenia was still mortified about her first-period experience and on top of that it happened during gym class, luckily her shorts were dark brown otherwise she couldn't face anyone ever again.

She was glad her mom and aunt stayed by her side but she felt guilty for snapping at her dad.

She was thinking about him when the door opened and her dad stepped in.

Seeing him standing there so unsure bring tears in her eyes as she opened her arms for him. "Dada!"

Damon was stunned because she stopped calling him that when she grew up but hearing this word, her first-ever word brings tears in his eyes as he reached out to embrace his daughter.

When Elena return she smiled as she watched Damon comforting their daughter. "I'm so sorry Dada!"

Her dad shakes his head and kissed her head. "It's okay, I know you don't mean it."

"I wish I won't grow up!" She wail but Damon wipe away her tears. "Are you kidding, growing up is a great part! You will be getting mature and can do wonderful cool things. In fact, in a few years, I will teach you how to drive."

"Really! Can I have your Camaro."

"No, I don't think you want that car because I will make your very first car in fact since you are growing up how about we start building one together, it will be our project Zenia's one of the kind cars!"

Elena shakes her head as Zenia faces lit up with excitement. Only her husband could turn her embarrassing experience into one of the best days of her life.

As for Zenia she finally found out perk of growing up as week later her dad gifted her, her very own toolbox and as he promised he took his daughter to D.S.S where they start working on building her one of the kind cars.

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go to another memory, I hope you like this chapter. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more. Also, take care of yourself.**


	17. Author 's Notes

_**Author's**__**Notes**_**.**

**Dear readers.**

**I am taking a break from F.F because my mother and three of my siblings are suffering from coronavirus and their test came positive today. Please pray for me and my family quick recovery. After losing my father in November this is another blow for my family. Please take care of yourself and your loved ones and even though I will be not updating I will keep reading and reviewing anyone who updates their stories. I urge writers to write more because these stories are a blissful escape from this horrifying reality. Take care of yourself and remember me in your prayers...lots of love and respect... Aisha.**


	18. First Crush

_**First Crush.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Srabanti Karmakar, Ella Termini, Delana4ever25, Tia Salvatore, Orions Belte, Taffy Marie, hey its karma, Mont 1, Damonfangirl, A Jay 1208 and my guest reviewer thank you so much for your wonderful review and thanks to my readers who follows or favourite my story.**

**Special thanks to everyone you send their support and wishes, it really helped me go through this tough time and I pray everyone stays safe from this virus and those who are suffering from it get well soon.**

_**( Gabriel's first crush)**_

Gabe and Trevor just arrive back at home when a delicious aroma hits their senses. "Mom's baking pie!" Gabe cries out as both guys eagerly rushed towards the kitchen.

Trevor who was running behind his friend almost collided with him as Gabe's feet halted at the doorway.

"Move Gabe!" Confused, Trevor stepped around him and saw strange dazed look on his friend's face. "What's the matter with you?"

It was then he noticed a beautiful Burnett girl with brown eyes.

"Have I made this alright Mrs Salvatore?" She ask Auntie Elena who was perched on a stool checking out things she made. "Its perfect Krystal. Now decorate it with these blueberries."

The girl Krystal smiled and Elena turned around in time to see her eldest son. "Gabe, Trevor when did you get back from your practice?"

Gabe was still making goofy face so his friend nudged him before replying. "Just now auntie. Um, we came here to get some juice." He nervously nudged Gabe again who sigh and wave his hand. "Hello, Krystal."

Elena raised her eyes as his eleven years old son walked, more like sauntered inside the kitchen while smirking at her seventeen years old apprentice. "This pie smells so heavenly Krystal, I'm sure in a few years you will overtake best pastry chef out of business."

"Dude, that will be your mom." Trevor reminds him of making both his mom and Krystal burst out in laughter.

"Let's go, Trevor." Gabe stared at him pointedly before giving a huge smile to Krystal.

Just as he was about to leave Elena grabbed her son and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "My cutie pie!"

"Mom!" He moved away from her feeling embarrassed.

As she watched both boys left Elena laughed and shake her head as she told herself. "He is so much like his Dad."

**############**

A few days later Damon was getting ready for Salvatore versus Mickelson's basketball match when Zander ran inside his room. "Dad! Dad! Come look at what Gabe is doing!"

Feeling worried he walked after his Son towards Gabriel's room only to be stopped by the scene in front of him.

There he was, his son in front of the mirror putting hair gel on his perfect black locks. "Did you see Dad? Gabe has turned into uncle Stefan." Zander whispered worriedly as he watched his brother styling his hair.

Damon coughed to gain his son's attention and to his surprise, Gabe jumped up startled by his sudden appearance.

"Dad!" He yelped and tried to shield hair products but failed miserably.

Watching his son's red cheeks Damon decided to go easy on him. "If you are ready we should head out for our match."

He told Zander to go ahead and just when Gabe tried to slip passed him he grabbed his arm. "Are you trying to impress someone by copying your uncle's hero hair?"

He averted his eyes which gave him his answer. "Well, son if you want your expert advice then leave your hair in its natural conditions because back in day girls used to dig my messy raven locks." He winked at him and Gabe scrunched his face. "Yuck Dad! T.M.I!"

"It's the truth!" he yells after his son who was running away from him.

Downstairs entire family and friends were gathered as team shook hands.

Damon noticed his son distracted as he kept staring at the entrance. "Gabriel! Focus please!"

Gabe flinched because his dad used his Captain voice while shaking hands with uncle Elijah as he himself shook hands with Trevor.

"On my whistle lets, the match began!" Grandpa Mikael announced and then whistled loudly.

The match began and overall it was going well for both teams because both teams played really well.

It was around the second half when suddenly Gabe stepped up in his game.

The reason was obvious because at that precise moment Krystal has joined in for the game and every time he scored, Gabe would wave at Krystal.

"Looks like our Gabe is showing off," Stefan commented as they watched Gabe scoring winning points for their team.

After his team let him go Gabe ran straight towards Krystal, bypassing Angel who was trying to congratulate him. "Congrats..."

Zenia watched her face fell so she hurriedly wrapped her arms around her. "Come, Angel, Let's grabbed some fruity cupcake before Zander finished them all."

Luckily that was able to distract the young girl from her ignorant friend behaviour.

Meanwhile, Gabe was soaking up Krystal words as she compliments him for scoring most points for his team. "At this rate, you will be playing professional basketball in a few years."

"Really! You think that I could play with big teams!"

"Of course Gabe! Look how well you play! Even when you were facing older players than you."

Gabe was bursting with pride but then his bubble was burst when suddenly a call came on her phone.

"Oh! That's my ride, I have to go. Please be a good boy and inform your mother I left."

He didn't like to be treated like a kid. "But what about refreshments?"

"I wish I could stay but I have to go now." She then squeezes his arms and his protests die with that one touch. "Goodbye, Gabe."

He couldn't say words as he watched her walked towards the gate.

Sighing he was going to join others when his eyes fell on red roses.

Plucking one he ran after Krystal and just when he was about to call her he watched her getting in a car and then kissing a guy who came to pick her up.

The rose slipped from his fingers and just as the car drove away he turned around and ran inside.

Once inside his room, he angrily wipes his wet eyes and then messed up his hairstyle.

Elena and Damon who has watched their son rushed inside followed him and watched his dishevelled state as he tried to contain his anger.

Cautiously they both walked inside and Elena calls out to gain his attention. "Gabe."

He didn't look up but rushed in his mother's arms as he says. "Krystal has a boyfriend and I was so stupid to think she likes me."

Elena heartbreak for her son's while Damon gave him a sad smile.

"I understand how you felt son, you won't believe but my first crush also broke my heart when I found out she was married."

Gabe looked up and both blue eyes stared at each other. "So you know why my tummy felt odd?"

"It's not your tummy but your heart, it tends to hurt when the person we like most couldn't be part of our lives or worse you found them and then be separated from them."

For some reason, his parents shared a look which he couldn't understand.

"Still people who truly love each other find a way to stay in your heart forever." His mom sweet voice gave him this hope as she continues. "And remember the girl you had a crush on may break your heart but the girl who will love you will always treasure your heart."

They watched as their words cheered their son. Then hand in hand they joined the party where Angel approaches them.

"Congratulations Gabe! Looked mom and I made this cupcake for you."

Gabe's eyes lit up at heart shape chocolate cupcake and on top of it, a cup was designed. "Its caramel because I know how much you love chocolate and caramel cupcake so I thought champion deserves his favourite cupcake." She told him shyly and Elena can see how touched her son felt by this gesture. "Thanks, Angel." He then grabbed her hand. "Come let's find your mom, I hope aunt Bonnie has more cakes for me."

With that, both friends walked away as Damon leaned in to whisper. "I think our son's heart is in good hands."

He smiled but apparently, Elena was lost in thought as she asks. "Who was your first crush? The women who break your heart."

"Ah! Mrs flowers! She was our nanny and I was crushed when I found out she was married to our Gardner Mr Flowers. I used to thought she brought flowers every day just for me but it was a lot later I found out that she was bringing flowers to decorate our vases."

Damon pouted and Elena kissed it away. "Aww, I'm sure your young heart has survived**, **by the way how old were you!"

"Three or four." He replied absentmindedly, making his wife gasp. "What? I was born romantic by heart and besides this heart found a perfect girl for me."

Elena placed her hand on his heart and found herself agreeing with her husband. "You are right, your heart did lead you to me and I am grateful for that for every day."

After all, it gave them all the happiness in the world.

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go another memory of this story. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**

**Stay safe.**


	19. My, little Chefs

_**My, little Chefs.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Srabanti Karmakar, Damonfangirl, Taffy Marie, Orions Belts, A Jay 1208, Hey It's Karma, Ella Termaine, Tia Salvatore, Delana4ever25 and my guest reviewers thank you so much for your lovely reviews.**

_**( Charity Event for children )**_

"Okay, everyone! I want your full attention! First, each one of you will make a different flavour of frosting and I will taste them all before you decorate it with your cupcakes."

Everyone in the kitchen snickers because it was not Elena Salvatore's voice giving them instructions but her young son Zander Salvatore who was giving commands.

At that moment entire Salvatore, Mikaelson, Gilbert and rest of their friends along with children and staff members are present in kitchen wearing an apron as they listen to the youngest Salvatore man bossing them around.

He looked like he meant business as he continues. "My Mom made me in charge and it's my job to make sure that each cupcake looked perfect for those children in uncle Stefan's hospital. We want them to make happy not sick so be careful with your job." He instructed them in a stern voice.

Meanwhile, his parents beamed proudly at their young son. "Now that's my son!" Damon whispers while whipping his cream.

Elena rolled her eyes and whispered back. "Oh, please you don't have a boss bone in you. Look how professional he looked while instructing us, now that he certainly got from me."

Before he could reply he watched his son disappointed look. "Chatting while working is not allowed and you split your cream dad! Start over!"

Damon pouted while others laughed as they watched him getting scolded by his son.

"Sorry boss." He mumbled while glaring at his wife as he takes back his words. "He is definitely your son!"

Zander looked like a drill Sargent as he paces in front of them while watching over their work.

He passed his Grandparents before stopping as he noticed how his grandfather Mikale cream turned dark greyish in colour.

"What did you put in this cream!"

"Black liquorice." He replied making Zander gasp. "Children don't like Black liquorice Grandpa and certainly not on cupcakes."

"Well, I love them." He replied stubbornly and before they could argue Esther intervened. "Don't you worry sweetheart, your grandfather has an odd taste and we won't let those children suffer for it. Now come and taste my frosting."

Zander tasted pink looking frosting from her bowl and moan in delight. "Raspberries, yum."

While others kept working he continued tasting them. He loves Elena's chocolate dough and Bonnie's hazelnuts frosting as well as Zenia's Lemon cream and Gabriel's Carmel crunch.

He even approved his twin sisters weird figs, beetroot and honey combo flavour frosting. "It's weird but surprisingly tasty."

"Yay, we are going to be just like Heston!" Both girls cheered out.

On the other hand, he rejects frosting made by his grandfather, his uncle Klaus, Stefan and to his disappointment his dad.

"Too much coconut." He told his uncle Klaus while spitting raw coconut from his mouth.

"Uncle Stefan we children like mint but only mixed with other flavours, your frosting has too much mint that it tastes like toothpaste."

Stefan stared at his nephew sheepishly as he admitted. "I guess I want them to eat something healthy and refreshing but I guess you are right."

"Your uncle means well Zan. After all, he is first and foremost a Doctor." Caroline takes her husband's side and behind her Lizzie discreetly put apples away which she was planning to add in her frosting.

Zander smiled at his aunt before turning away to face his father as he began criticising his frosting. "Dad you split your cream again and it's so strong because you filled it with so much cream cheese."

Damon's eyes filter from his son's disappointing face towards the gooey mess he made in his bowl. "I thought more cream cheese will make red velvet cupcake delicious.

And even though his son resembles him at that moment he looked just like his mother as he stood beside him on a stool. "Follow the recipe dad, here let me show you."

And everyone watched as he made new cream cheese frosting while following his mother's recipe.

"It's delicious Zan!" Elena hugged her little chef before embracing the rest of her children.

"You all made mommy so happy today."

And at that moment she knows that no matter what carrier path they choose all her children have little chefs inside them.

**############**

The charity event was planned brilliantly by Caroline and Davina who were supporting their husband's new project for adding separate sections for children in their hospital.

It was mainly Kol's idea who wanted a fun place in their hospitals for younger patients to cheer them up.

Jo and Camille who was now working there gave their own ideas and soon afterwards, it becomes combine family project.

Klaus design the entire new section for children wards and Jeremy especially stayed for months to help in designs.

Stefan on the other hand brought the latest equipment with help from Marcel and Elijah.

Esther once again came out from retirement to decorate these wards to make it more children friendly and to her delight, all her daughters and grandchildren want to help her out.

So it was easier to guess how proud they felt the day of inaugurations. The look at those children faces when they first saw their new wards were priceless.

"We did it, mom!" Zander yelled as he high-five his mom. "They loved everything and our cupcakes are disappearing from the table! Look."

She smiled at his enthusiasm and hugged her son close. "Yes, I can see that and you know what I think you did a wonderful job while managing all of us."

Her son's looks bursting with pride as he said. "You really think that?"

She nodded her head and her son's hugged her tightly and in the next second, he felt someone touching his hair. "You did a great job boss, thanks to you all of us are enjoying good quality cupcakes."

Even though he criticises his father he was happy to hear these words out of his mouth. "Thanks, dad."

He hugged his father who patted his back. "Now go and play with the rest of the children, you deserve some fun after doing such a great job."

Both parents watched their youngest son as he joined other children.

"He is such a sweet boy just like his dad."

Damon smirked at this compliment and kissed Elena's temple as he added. "And he is passionate for his job just like his mother, he is a perfect blend of both of us."

And it doesn't matter how much he resembles with him or how similar his personality traits matches with her because, in the end, they both knew in their hearts that he is part of them and he got best traits of both his parents.

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go another memory focus on youngest Salvatore man, next up we see twins up close. So stay safe and please send me your reviews to motivate me to write more and more.**


	20. Spooky Nights

_**Spooky Night!**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Delana4ever25, Srabanti Karmakar, Tia Salvatore, Ella Termini, Orions Belte, Taffy Marie, A Jay 1208, Damonfangirl, Hey it's karma and my guest's reviewer thank you for your reviews and thanks to my readers who followed or favourite my stories.**

_**Special Notes.**_

_**I am extremely sorry for the delay but a few weeks ago my sister has gone through her surgery and I have been busy taking care of my sister and niece. These days were stressful for me and I want to thank my fellow writers especially May and Carol who updated their wonderful stories. You both are best and so is everyone else who is still writing updating their stories. So to you people out there, I dedicate this Halloween special story.**_

_**( The Halloween Night when Twins and Damon got sick) **_

Vicky was tired of sneezing for the umpteenth time, her nose felt melting while her throat is itching constantly. Her twin sister Kathy is coughing violently in her bed and it is making her feel worse than she is already feeling.

"I'm sowie, we missed ( achu!) Halloween party because of me ." She sniffed and her sister gave her a weak smile. "Nod your fault, you didn't know you will give me flu."

Elena who has just entered inside her daughter's room, carrying a tray of soup smiled sadly when she hears their broken voice.

"Don't be sad girls, it's always next year." But apparently, year seem a bit longer to her girls.

At that moment they heard a knock and their father enter as he sneezes himself. "I hate this flu!"

"Damon! You were supposed to be resting!" His wife chided but he ignored her and went to lay down with Katherine who hugged her dad and in next few seconds Vicky joined them, sandwiching Damon between his two daughters as they embraced him.

Elena watched her sick Salvatore's and felt grateful that the rest of her children got spared but at the same time she was sad because it's the first time that they were apart for a holiday.

It seems her husband was thinking the same as he grumbles. "Kol just posted pictures of the party! What a jerk!"

"Swear Jar!" Both his daughters roughly remind him, making him pout as he complains. "I am disowning your brothers and mine, they went for the party dressed as ghostbusters without me and it was my idea!" Rest of his rant was lost as he sneezes loudly and then grumbles more complaints about how this night is ruined.

"Mom? What did Zenia dressed up as?" Kathy inquiries.

"Well since her sisters were sick, she postponed the idea of power puff girls till next year and went as Red Riding Hood.

Both girls smiled please with the answer but same can not be said for Damon who grumble again. "Good to know women in our family has the decency to stick to the sister code, unlike my traitor brother and sons!"

Elena rolled her eyes and start feeding soup to her patients but apparently, the soup was too hot for her husband who scrunched his face. "You are worst then kids Damon! its sometimes feels like I am taking care of six kids instead of five."

Vicky and Kathy giggle while Damon angrily retorts. "Oh yeah! Who was the one frightened as a child when they thought Axeman is coming to chop them into pieces?!"

"Not funny Damon," Elena yelled out, her face turning red. "You promised me never to mention that night again!"

"Well, you started it by calling me a child!"

Before they could get into an argument they were stopped by a small curious voice as Vicki asks. "Who is Axe Man?"

To her surprise, her mother looked embarrass while her dad urged on her behalf. "Yeah Elena, please tell our children the story about Axe Man."

"Damon!" She stopped him in a warning tone but then Kathy starts begging. "Please tell us, mom! We are so bored and it's Halloween!"

"Please tell us mom and we promise we won't tell anyone," Vicky added while Damon gave her smirk because he knew his wife can't resist doe-like eyes of their daughters. Oh, the irony of it always makes him laugh.

"Ok fine and you Mr are so much in trouble!" She told her husband who comfortably pulled his daughters close as he replied. "Worth it."

Rolling her eyes Elena begin her story. "It was many years ago right about the time your dad and I got engaged and we went Mystic Falls to meet your uncle Jeremy. A few days later we all went to our lake house and trust me girls that night turn out to be the spooky night.

_**(Flashback)**_

**It was a great day, Jeremy and Elena showed Damon their lake house and they went on a boat to catch some fish from the lake. **

**Elena beamed with happiness as she watched how easily her brother and fiancé are bonding but soon she started to regret that thought when Jeremy start sharing her embarrassing childhood memories.**

"**You are lucky that she settles for you otherwise someone here swears she will be next Mrs Brad Pitt."**

"**Seriously!" Damon's eyes widened while Elena scowled at Jeremy. "don't listen to him, I was twelve and this jerk read my dairy." **

**To her irritation, both guys start sharing their memories. "Your sister is such a scary cat! We can't watch horror movies because she kept her face hidden on my shoulder throughout the movie!"**

**Her brother laughed as he watched her sister mischievously. "Oh, I know how scary she is, has she ever told you about Axeman?"**

**At that moment Elena gasp and then hissed at her brother. "Don't say that name!" **

**Looking around she began to inform her fiancée in a hushed tone. "Our dad told us once that a hunter drowned in this very lake and sometimes at night his ghost came out to scare anyone who dares to visit this lake."**

**Damon watched her in disbelief while her brother laughed at her. "Told you she is a scary car, she and our cousin Davina once got convinced that she saw Axeman and our dad and uncle had to go out of the house and fight that ghost away."**

"**Well, it worked because we never saw that ghost again." She added defensively making them laugh more at her expanse. Giving up she stood up angrily. "Go to hell both of you! I hope he shows up tonight!"**

**With that, she walked away ignoring her fiancé's voice. "Elena! baby come back!"**

**But she didn't as both guys watched her storm away."**

**( Flashback end)**

"That was not nice Dad." Vicky chided her dad who was now laughing between his coughing.

"Sorry, but your mom looks funny when she threw a tantrum." He explains which earned him a glare of three identical sets of eyes.

"What happens, next mom?" Kathy asked to which her mom replied while glaring at her dad. "I was so angry with them that I went to sleep alone locking my room so no one could disturb me and it was middle of the night when I woke up by a sound of wood chopping."

**( Flashback)**

**She woke up and then slowly walked towards the window. It was completely dark outside and yet she could make out a silhouette of a bulky man chopping woods nearby their house.**

"**Oh my God!" With that, she rushed outside and ran downstairs only to run straight into Damon's arms. "Elena! What's wrong?"**

"**He is here! I am such a fool! I said his name earlier and now he came back to chop me into pieces!" **

**He chuckles and rolled his eyes. "Baby, I think you have a nightmare..." But she cut him off as she frantically searches for her brother. "Where is Jeremy!"**

"**Oh, he went out there for night swim..."**

**He then trailed off when he watched a horrified look on her eyes as she yelled. "My brother is out there alone!"**

**Cupping her face he tried to assure her. "Relax baby." But she was shaking with fear. "Okay, you stay here and I will check him out."**

**With that, he left and Elena paced around the living room. She kept watching outside but it was too dark to make anything.**

**She was considering to call him when suddenly she hears some noise.**

**Without thinking she grabbed a badminton Racket nearby and run outside. There in the moonlight, she watched Damon crouched down while a man stands before him holding an Axe.**

"**Get away from him!" She yelled and then start hitting Axeman with all her might.**

"**Elena! Stop! Two voice came simultaneously one from her fiancé and another form her victim.**

**Dropping her weapon she gasp when her poor brother rolled over in pain. "Why!?" He cried out in pain!" Why did you hit me?!"**

**Feeling horrified, her eyes filters from one shock face to another as she admits. "I thought you were Axeman."**

**Despite groaning in pain Jeremy burst into laughter which was soon joined by Damon as he hugged his embarrassed girl. "Aww, you were scared and still came out to save my life." **

"**I thought he was going to chopped you off." She mumbles making him chuckle as he kissed her forehead. "My hero." He whispers in her ear which earned him a smile.**

"**Scary Elena turns hero, now this is one spooky night." Jeremy groaned as they help him up.**

"**I don't know if Axeman was real or not but for his sake, I hope he never dares to come after you because you got great defensive skills."**

**And for Elena, these words became the highest compliment her brother could ever give her.**

**( End of Flashback)**

"So just to be clear, there was no Axeman at all ?" Vicki asks feeling a little scared.

"Who knows? But as long as your mom is here, I don't think we should worry about him." Damon assured his daughters and winked at his wife who blushed little in embarrassment.

"Okay everyone, it's time to sleep." She closed the nearby lamp and start covering them with sheets when suddenly Kathy saw a shadow at the doorway holding Axe.

"Mom! It's Axe Man!"

Before anyone could move Elena grabbed the nearest object which turned out to be a picture frame and throw it straight at his head. "Ahhh!"

"Not again!" A familiar voice reaches their ears and sure enough, when she turned the lights it was none other than Jeremy on the floor who was groaning in pain while clutching his head.

They all went to help him up and watched the disgruntled look on his face as he told them. "I dressed up as Axe Man for Halloween to surprise your mom but I forget about her super defensive skills."

To his annoyance, all Salvatore's start laughing as Vicky said, who needs spooky nights of Halloween when we could have one in our family."

And even though unlike other children they didn't get the chance to dress up, they still get a great story and little bit of action right in their very own bedroom and how many children can say that.

**############**

**Author's notes.**

**Here you go a different take on Halloween, I hope you like today's chapter. Next chapter someone first date and Dance (; so stay tuned and send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


End file.
